moony, feathers, padfoot and prongs
by gildedbutterflies
Summary: in another world there was never a Peter. JP/L, SB/OC, RL/OC
1. Prologue:We Had To Meet

**We Had To Meet**

_Notes: Peter Pettigrew isn't in my story because I hate him ____ I hope you enjoy my story please review…_

**Because We're Friends**

_Ok people please don't be to harsh I have never written a story like this in my life, thanks for reading and well erm… enjoy D …._

_Notes: Peter Pettigrew is not in my story as I despise him so I made my own fourth marauder, a girl other then that it's basically along the same lines. Enjoy_

A cool breeze went through Kings Cross Station as an 11 year old boy with black messy hair, a handsome face and round glasses was telling his mother to stop fussing,

"Mum seriously calm down I'm going to Hogwarts not prison your going to see me in a few Months,"

"I know sweetheart," Replied his mother, tears welling up in her eyes "I'm just going to miss you terribly,"

"Yeah I'll miss you to I suppose," he answered.

"Promise to write to us every day telling us how your doing?" said his father.

"Sure whatever," the boy lied.

He looked to his left and saw a handsome boy with black messy hair and an annoyed look on his face.

"Mum jeez calm down I'm going to be absolutely fine!" Said the boy and seeing the boy looking at him a large grin spread across his face

"Parents" he said laughing, "Tell me about it" the other boy laughed stretching out his hand "James Potter" he said the other boy took his hand and shook it heartily "Sirius Black" he replied.

By the time that James and Sirius were safely away from there parents and on the scarlet Hogwarts express train, having a light conversation about Quidditch

A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes came in "Do you mind if I sit in here?" The boy asked,

"Sure" said James giving him a smile

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black" while Sirius gave him a nod "Remus Lupin" he said shaking both there hands.

After a while the three boys where talking like they'd known each other for years,

When a greasy looking boy with a hooked nose and cold black eyes accompanied by a pretty girl with red hair and startling green eyes came in

"Mind if we sit in here?" she asked. "Of Corse not said James hastily removing his bags so she could sit by the window while Sirius sniggered at James' obviousness and Remus moved along so the greasy boy could sit opposite her.

The greasy boy and she were in deep conversation, meanwhile the other three boys' conversation had returned to Quidditch.

"You'd better be in Slytherin" they all heard the boy say to the girl,

"Slytherin?" said James indignantly "Who wants to be in Slytherin?" James continued "I think I'd leave wouldn't you? He asked Sirius

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" replied Sirius not smiling,

"Blimey" said James "And I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned "Maybe I'll break the tradition, where are you heading if you've got the choice?" asked Sirius.

James lifted an invisible sword "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" "Like my dad" said James

The greasy boy made a small disparaging noise,

James turned to him "Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No" replied the boy though his sneer said otherwise "If you would rather be Brawny then Brainy..."

"Where are you hoping to go – said Sirius outraged that this boy thought he could just come and insult his new friend – seeing as you're neither?"

James roared with laughter and even Remus gave a little chuckle.

The red-head girl that James liked looked from him to Sirius in dislike

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment" she said

"Oooooh" mocked James and Sirius imitating her lofty voice. James tried to trip Severus as he passed

"See ya Snivellus" called Sirius.

Chapter Two Coming Soon….


	2. New Friends & Laughter

**New Friends**

_Well this is Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I don't own any Harry Potter characters_

The three boys were all still laughing when a pretty girl with waist length silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes came into there compartment.

"Oh" she said seeing the boys staring at her "Sorry" "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Please do" said Sirius

"Thanks" she smiled

All the boys liked her immediately

"I'm Ashley Winters" said the girl

After the boys had all introduced themselves and there conversation had returned to Quidditch while Ashley was examining her hair.

"Do you guys like this colour hair?" she asked randomly

"Erm Yer" "Sure" "Yeah it's—they all started then stopped when the next think they knew it was raven black.

"Because this colour really makes my eyes stand out" she said before she saw there expressions of shock

"Oh" she laughed "don't worry your not crazy I'm a metamorphous"

"Wow" said James "Aren't they really rare"

"I guess" said Ashley "My mum is one to"

"Cool" exclaimed Sirius "So can you like turn blue or anything"

And the next thing they knew all of her skin was bright turquoise as they all started laughing and requesting different forms for her to take. Until eventually she returned to her original form (She decided on blonde/brown hair in the end)

The woman with the trolley filled with all the sweets they could think of and while Sirius, James and Ashley jumped towards the trolley buying as much as they could get there hands on while Remus muttered something about not being hungry

As they all sat down and tucked into there sweets a boy wearing his school robes and a shiny prefect badge on his chest from Ravenclaw came into there compartment

"First Years?" he asked them as they all nodded

"Go get changed into your school robes we're about 20 minutes away" he said as they all nodded some more

"Ok I'll go to the bathroom and you all stay here" said Ashley as she walked of to the bathroom

After the boys had all been changed for about 5 minutes Ashley came in

"Jeez" said Remus "I know girls take longer to get changed but that was ridiculous"

"Sirius" she said "I do believe I just met your not-so charming brother"

"Ah" said Sirius As the other boys looked at him "What did he do" Sirius sighed

"Well I believe his exact words were – I'm Regulus Black and I won't even tell you the rest" she said

"So... What did you do?" said Sirius

"I told him to keep his eyes of me unless he didn't want any when he woke up and then I left before he could say anything else" Ashley said

"Sorry about him he's a complete Prick we totally hate each other" exclaimed Sirius

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" asked James

"Because I like to forget about that little fact" replied Sirius

Eventually they all stopped talking about it and the conversation turned to Hogwarts when Ashley gave a loud scream

All the boys immediately whipped out there wands

"Chill guys" she laughed " look we're here we're at Hogwarts"


	3. Sortings & Warnings

**Sortings and Warnings **

_Sorry everyone for the short chapters ____ I didn't even realise, long chapters now so get ready Hehe. _

They all gazed out the window at the magnificent castle across a deep lake there stomachs churning until they eventually pulled themselves from the view to get of the train that was coming to a slow stop.

The sight that met there eyes when they got of the train was an odd one a man or giant they weren't sure about 13 ft bellowing.

"FIRS YEARS FIRS YEARS OVA ERE!" he was shouting.

So they all walked over to him and a load of boats which some people were already getting into and rowing across the giant lake.

"FOUR TO A BOAT! NO MORE NO LESS FOUR TO A BOAT" the huge man was shouting

So James, Sirius, Ashley and Remus clambered into the nearest boat while James and Sirius grabbed the oars and started rowing they noticed Remus looking slightly queasy.

"You ok Remus?" said Ashley

"Yeah me and deep water just don't really agree with each other that's all" said Remus looking nervously over the edge

James and Sirius grinned to each other and started rocking the boat side to side so heavily water began to splash over the side

"STOP IT!" shrieked Ashley looking more then nervous herself.

But they continued to do it so heavily that Ashley was about an inch away from hitting the water when Sirius grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled her back up then and only then did they stop.

"You two are awful" said Ashley

"We were born that way" laughed James

"Oh my god I think I'm gonna be sick" said Ashley as they were finally on dry land and approaching the great castle.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" said Remus kindly as Ashley nodded

They all came to a halt outside the entrance were two large doors waited to be opened.

"Brother dear" they heard a voice say and they all turned around to see a boy who looked like Sirius only perhaps less handsome

"Reg" said Sirius

Regulus looked at Ashley "And my friend from the train" he said and snaked an arm around her waist while Ashley looked immensely uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone Reg she's not interested" said Sirius while Ashley removed his hand and went to stand by James and Remus who were watching him.

"What are you looking at?" Regulus spat at Lupin and James

"Nothing pretty" retorted James

Regulus was about to answer back when the door's swung open to reveal a tall woman with a tight bun and robes of deep purple.

"I am Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house" she said now if you follow me into the Great hall you will be sorted into your houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin she said as she started walking

As they entered the great hall they all gave a great gasp at the beautiful hall looking here and there and finally everyone's eyes were on the magnificent ceiling above them obviously enchanted to look like outside.

Ashley had grabbed Sirius and James' robes and was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to faint

"Calm down Ashley seriously you look like your about to have a nervous breakdown" said James

"Sorry" she said letting go of them but her fists in tight balls

James looked around and saw the four tables yellow and black (Hufflepuff) blue and bronze (Ravenclaw) green and silver (Slytherin) and gold and red (Gryffindor)

Sirius eyes were darting here and there until they set on a three legged stool and on top of it an old scruffy black pointed hat. As Sirius had so many relatives that had come to Hogwarts he knew this was how you got sorted into your houses.

Remus was looking directly at the floor breathing steadily hoping that the hat wouldn't go this is no Wizard and he would be sent home

Ashley was looking straight ahead examining the teachers when the one in the very centre who she knew to be Professor Dumbledore the head master stood up

"Let the Sorting Begin" he spoke.

And Professor McGonagall began to read the names

Abbot, Jason- a trembling boy walked up to the stool sat down as McGonagall placed the hat on his head the hat took a minute or so then **RAVENCLAW! ** It called

None of the four friends were watching the other people who got called up to lost in there own thoughts to watch until they all looked up when they heard

Black, Regulus- "All my Galleons says he's in Slytherin" muttered Sirius, and sure enough the hat had barley touched his head when **SLYTHERIN! **The hat called

Black, Sirius- Ashley squeezed his arm "Good Luck" she whispered as he walked up to the hat, he sat down and the hat had been placed on his head when he heard muttering from all Directions- "Ahh yes another Black" the hat whispered, not Slytherin thought Sirius as hard as he could, "hmm not Slytherin ehh well then best be" **GRYFFINDOR! **The Gryffindor cheered for there new house mate as he strided to there table.

James was pleased for his friend and was watching the Sorting with Mild interest when he heard

Evans, Lily- It was the red-headed girl from the train he fancied and she walked over to the hat- **GRYFFINDOR! **Cried the hat after a few minutes

After more people it was time for

Lupin, Remus- Remus took a deep breath and walked towards the hat when it had been placed the hat said almost instantly **GRYFFINDOR! **Remus beamed and walked towards the table to join the table

After even longer finally James heard Kris, Porter (Ravenclaw) and finally it was him Potter, James shouted McGonagall as he walked towards the stool the hat was about to be placed on his head but before it touched him **GRFFINDOR! **It cried James beamed and walked towards the table to sit with Sirius and Remus

They were all waiting for Ashley who would be last until they heard

Snape, Severus- The greasy boy from the train walked towards the hat "It's our dear friend Snivellus" laughed Sirius when the hat called **SLYTHERIN! **

Eventually they heard

Wight, Alex – **RAVENCLAW!**

Then finally

Winters, Ashley- Ashley looked as if she was about to faint as she walked towards the hat and it got placed on her head. "Hmm" said the hat in her ears "Ambition worthy for Slytherin" What! Thought Ashley please don't put me there "Not smart enough for Ravenclaw" oh thanks thought Ashley as the hat chuckled in her ears "But Brave and Loyal enough for Gryffindor" Yes thought Ashley Gryffindor's good happy to go there "Well in that case" **GRYFFINDOR" **called the hat.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered none louder then Remus, Sirius and James as suddenly her hair turned back to its original Silvery Blonde and her whole body seemed to shine a bit.

Ashley went to sit between Sirius and James as she gave them all a massive smile.

"What are the odd's we would all get into Gryffindor?" she beamed

"About as much as dear Snivellus wouldn't get into Slytherin" laughed Sirius

"Who?" asked Ashley looking round?

"Greasy hooked nosed git" said James

"Oh him" said Ashley recognising his description instantly

"I'm starvingggggg" whined Sirius "When's the food coming seriously"

When Professor Dumbledore stood up "To our new students welcome, to our old students welcome back" "There is time for speeches but for now Dig In!"

As soon as he said the last two words all four house tables were full of every food you can imagine.

Sirius and James gazed at the food for a moment longingly and then they started cramming there plates with everything they could lay there hands on.

"God, Remus how much meat do you want?" asked Ashley looking as he piled his plate with chicken, steak, pork chop and roast beef

"Erm I need my protein" said Remus sheepishly

After everyone was completely full and Sirius claimed he couldn't eat anymore the tables cleared themselves and replaced itself with every imaginable delicious pudding you could dream of.

"Uhhhh" groaned Sirius "Such temptation" grabbing some chocolate ice-cream

"You're a complete Pig Sirius" said James who decided he would throw up if he ate anymore "And Ashley I'm surprised your eating so much" as his friend grabbed a plate of Apple Pie.

"What?" said Ashley between mouthful's almost choking untill Remus slammed her on the back "Fanks" she coughed mouth still full "I'm a metamorphous I don't put on weight unless I want to remember?"

James sighed and rolled his eyes and deciding to have some strawberries anyway.

When everyone was full and sleepy just wanting to go to go bed Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope we are all full after our delicious feast, now as ever the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone, banshee balls and fanged Frisbee's are banned as ever if you would like to see the full list it is pinned outside Mr.Filch's office.

He went on for a while about what was banned out of bounds etc untill finally

"Now it is time for sleep, 1st years follow your prefects to your dormitories"

As the four friends stood up to follow a smug looking prefect Remus half dragging Sirius who looked like he was going to throw up , they approached a large portrait of a larger woman in a pink dress beaming down at them.

"Portkey" said the prefect clearly

"Right you are dear said the Fat Lady as there portrait swung open to reveal a warm room with sofa's chair's and a large roaring fire making everyone feel drowsy.

"Boy's to the left staircase and Girl's to the right staircase" said the prefect.

"Night Ashley" said the boys in union in a singsong voice

"Night Boy's" she sighed rolling her eyes sweeping up her staircase.

As the boys dragged themselves upstairs and into the nearest dorm. A large room with three, huge four poster beds.

"Perfect" groaned Sirius diving headfirst into the nearest bed "Night Everyone" he mumbled

"Night" grumbled the other two

And they all were fast asleep.


	4. Lessons & Lateness

**Lessons and Lateness**

_**My new chapter **__**J**__** I hope you enjoy…**_

James woke up the next day nervous to open his eyes scared it would have all been a wonderful dream but thankfully he opened his eyes and he saw Remus on the next bed fast asleep.

James bound out of his bed as if it were Christmas

"Sirius, Remus come on! Get up it's our first day!" shouted James

"Uhh" groaned Remus stretching as he slowly sat up.

"Come on Sirius" said James

"On to it" muttered Sirius

Remus threw a pillow at him.

"Really felt the pain there Remus" yawned Sirius but getting up non the less

"Come on guys" said James pulling on his robes "We're 5 minutes late for breakfast already"

This snapped Sirius into action "Well why didn't you say so!" he exclaimed leaping out of bed.

They were all ready in about two minutes and rushed down stairs to find Ashley waiting for them with a sceptical look on her face and dark red hair and hazel eyes

"Well thank you for honouring me with your presence" she said sarcastically

"I hear that so often" grinned James "Nice look"

"Thanks" she laughed as they began to walk out the portrait for breakfast.

As they were walking downstairs Sirius asked "What lessons have we got?"

Checking his timetable "Double Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination and then Herbology" said Remus

"Wow" "long day" exclaimed James

"No James, it's a normal day" said Remus as Sirius and Ashley groaned

As they opened the Great Hall's doors Sirius had a look of glee on his face at all the food on the table as Remus rolled his eyes

"Do you think of anything but food?" he asked Sirius

"Sure err… erm hmm nope it's all I think of" grinned Sirius

As they sat down James noticed the red headed girl Lily Evans that he liked sitting across from him and Sirius noticed a gorgeous girl sitting next her

"Alright Evans" said James

Lily just rolled her eyes

"Who's your friend?" asked Sirius looking at the girl next to her who had high cheekbones, full lips and waist length shiny brown hair who also rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Her name's Shannon Grace, which you would have noticed if you were concentrating on the sorting" said Ashley "Her and Lily also happen to be my roommates"

"Excellent" grinned Sirius "But I can't call her Grace" he said suddenly a blank expression

"Why not" sighed Ashley

"Because that's like a first name to so it sounds... Weird" said Sirius as if he just figured something out

"Why am I having this conversation with you? Call her Shannon" said Ashley

"Naa I'll think of something" said Sirius digging into some bacon

"Whatever" sighed Ashley grabbing some toast.

When they were about 5 minutes into breakfast James was about to put a mouthful of scrambled egg into his mouth when it along with the fork and everything else on the table disappeared while Sirius looked scandalized

"Huh?" said James momentarily confused

"That's what happens when you're late" said Ashley grabbing some toast before it disappeared and giving a piece to each the boys and eating the last one for herself.

"Well best get to charms" said James

"Who's it with?" asked Sirius

"Ravenclaw I think" replied Ashley while Remus nodded

"Good I don't think I can be bothered with Slytherin gits right now" said Sirius as James and Ashley laughed

As they went into there classroom for Charms they saw they seemed to be late as everyone was already sat down and a tiny man who must have been about 3ft was talking

"Take your seats please!" he squeaked as Ashley and James sat next to each other by Sirius and Remus who were directly next to them.

"Today children you will be learning a basic levitating spell Wingardium Leviosa" explained Professor Flitwik started as Sirius was whispering to the others.

"Are you kidding me?" "I have books bigger then him!" he sniggered as Ashley laughed into her hands and James pretended to pick something up while he laughed under the table.

"Something wrong? Miss Winters" asked Professor Flitwik

"No Sir" she spluttered as Sirius looked at her with mock anger.

When they had all calmed down and were now practising the spell Remus' had gone up on the second try while Sirius' was going up slightly then falling and James' was twitching feebly on the desk.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Ashley as everyone looked at her to find her feather slapping her on the face as Sirius, Remus and James dissolved into laughter

When Professor Flitwik had stopped the feather attacking Ashley and the boys had calmed down the lesson was continued.

"I swear to God Ashley scared of a feather" "I mean seriously?" laughed James

"Oh it was a big feather" she said darkly

When the lesson was over and they were on the Transfigurations Ashley got her lovely new nickname

"Come on feathers hurry up" shouted Sirius to Ashley who was behind the boys when she stopped in her tracks

"Don't you dare!" she said

"Don't what?" grinned James

"Call me feathers" she said practically spitting the last word

"Sorry you earned it it's yours now" said Remus laughing

She gave them all a dark look then carried on walking

When they finally all arrived in the classroom and took there seats Professor McGonagall walked in

"Transfiguration is not easy" she started "With the right amount of concentration however you can do almost anything" she continued promptly turning her desk into a grand piano then back again." "We will start by simply trying to turn a straw into a pencil" she said handing out straight straws.

After teaching them the correct method James had gotten it first time Ashley's had turned harder and a bit more pencil colour Sirius' hadn't done anything and Remus had also turned a little thinner and more pointy at one end.

"Uhhhh" said Sirius giving a long groan "Slytherin" as they all saw some Slytherins going into the Potions classroom

"Come on" sighed Ashley pulling him into the room

When they were all sitting in front of a caldron and Sirius' brother Regulus was sitting in front of them James had nudged Sirius to show that Snivellus had gone to sit by Lily and Shannon who didn't look thrilled at his presence.

"She's happy" sniggered Sirius looking at Shannon's face

"Trust me I'd feel the same" laughed James "If I had to sit by Snivellus as Remus elbowed him as the potions master professor Slughorn was looking at him.

When the lesson was over and all four of the friends had failed miserably at Potions deciding it would be there worst subject they walked to the bottom of a flight of a very high staircase to get to Divination.

"You're kidding me?" said Ashley "I'll freakin dye of exhaustion half way up"

"Come on" sighed Remus grabbing her wrist half dragging her the whole way up.

When they all finally reached the top tired at there long walk and even more so when they went into the room that was dimly lit and a large fireplace.

As the class went to sit in fours circling small round tables Sirius instantly put his head on the table and mumbled "Wake me up if you need me" and James did the exact same thing. As Ashley and Remus exchanged looks Sirius and James promptly fell asleep.

As Professor Trelawny entered the room Ashley suppressed the urge to burst out laughing she was wearing brightly coloured robes with huge owl glasses and a slightly mad smile.

"Hello children" she said in a mystic voice "and welcome to the mystic art of Divination"

Then she looked at Sirius and James who were quite clearly asleep as Ashley and Remus kicked them as hard as they could

"Where you both asleep?" she said in a whisper

"Erm no we were taking a spiritual time out" said Sirius

When the lesson was over and Remus' death had been predicted they headed to the last lesson of the day Herbology with Hufflepuff.

"Well that was easy" said Ashley when they were coming out of Herbology after potting spitting trechalos.

As they were walking back to the common room.

"Portkey" said Remus to the portrait

"Afraid not dear" she said

"Hu?" said Ashley "no that's the password

"Changed this morning dears" replied the Lady quite politely

"But no one told us" spluttered James

"Well everyone else knew it" she replied getting tetchy

At that moment Lily and Shannon walked up to the portrait and Sirius and James' faces of confusion turned to broad grins

"Alright Evans" said James as ever

"Freckles" said Sirius to Shannon meaning the few freckles that Shannon possessed as Ashley sighed loudly

"Sorry about him" she said to Shannon "He's a true idiot" smacking Sirius across the head. "Real original Sirius real original" As Shannon gave the first smile they'd seen revealing perfect straight white teeth

"It's ok Ash" she laughed then giving Sirius a look "Some people can't help it"

"Mandrakes" said Lily to the portrait that swung open.

As James and Sirius followed the girls to the bottom of the stairs Lily turned around

"Are you stalking us or something?" she asked looking at James in dislike

"No we're just walking" he said grinning stupidly

"Bye girls!" shouted Sirius as they walked upstairs. James and Sirius turned around to see Remus and Ashley with amused faces.

"You know they'll never go out with you right?" said Ashley

"Corse they will" replied Sirius

Chapter 5 Coming Soon……………………………………………………….

_Any Lost fans out there will know I got the idea of Freckles from Sawyer who calls Kate that so snaps to Sawyer (Who I love lol) xxxxx_


	5. Dates & Lakes

**Dates and Lakes **

_**  
**_

[ Four Years Later ( Fifth Year... plz go to chaper 15 before you read this .. thank you :) )

Ashley woke up to see Lily on one side of her and Shannon the other both fast asleep in there beds and groaned out load at the prospect of getting out her warm bed to a day of lessons. But wait! It was Saturday she smiled to herself and sank back to her bed.

Until…

"FEATHERS!" "FEATHERRS!!" "FFEEEATHHEHRS!"

Ashley who now had her favourite silver blonde hair waist-length again.

"Who the hells feathers?" asked Shannon

"That unfortunately would be me" sighed Ashley "Long story" she said seeing Lily's face about to ask about her lovely nickname

"Uhhhh" groaned Lily "What do they want"

"Make them go away" mumbled Shannon in her pillow as Ashley ran down stairs

"FEAAAATH-"started James

"WHAT!" she screamed as she jumped the last four steps to find the three boys grinning at her

"Nice outfit" laughed Sirius looking at her pink vest pyjama top and striped pink bottoms.

"What do you want" she moaned

"We want you to get up and join us" smiled Remus

"Sod off" moaned Ashley running upstairs

"We're only going to keep shouting untill you come" Sirius called up

As soon as Ashley had hit the bed

"FEATHERS COME ONNN!!!"

She put the pillow on her head and tried to get back to sleep

"Ashley I love you and all but if you don't go and join them I may kill them" said Shannon as Ashley sighed

"FEATHERS!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH SHUT UP I'M COMING" she shouted down pulling on some jeans and a top saying bye to Lily and Shannon jealous of there extra sleep.

"Well it's about time!" said James

"Whatever" she replied giving them dark looks "Where are we going"

"To the lake" said Remus

"Let's go then" said Ashley as they walked out the portrait

As they walked along the edge of the lake talking about the previous week Ashley stopped in her tracks and peered into the Lake.

"What's that?" she said out loud as Sirius and James came either side and bent down to look.

"What?" said Sirius "I can't see anything?"

"Right there" said Ashley pointing as James and Sirius bent further.

"WHAT?!" asked James as Ashley promptly took a step back and shoved them in the lake.

"THAT YOU GITS! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP AT 9.00 IN THE MORNING I COULD HAVE SLEPT FOR ABOUT THREE MORE HOURS! She screamed at the water.

But nothing was coming up as Ashley bent over

"Boys?" said Ashley "You ok?" as she started to panic when nothing was coming up.

When suddenly they both came up at the exact same time grabbing each of her wrists and pulling her in headfirst.

"AGHHHHHH!" screeched Ashley as she toppled into the water

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" she screamed as James and Sirius laughing there heads of swum as fast as they could to the edge and pulled themselves out still laughing.

"You're all idiots you know?" sighed Remus watching with amusement as Sirius and James sprinted towards the castle with Ashley hot on there trail hair getting redder by the minute and eyes glowing with anger.

"YOU CANT OUTRUN ME IM IN THE BEST SHAPE OF MY LIFE!" she screamed as she grew closer.

James and Sirius ran into the castle laughing there heads of with Ashley on there tail Sirius suddenly slipped and grabbed James as they both tumbled to the floor to find Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" screamed Ashley turning a corner and stopping in her tracks to see Sirius and James on the floor and Dumbledore watching her, his eyes laughing.

"I do believe that violence is not the answer Miss. Winters" he exclaimed clearly highly amused just as Remus turned around the corner to find his friends then stopping as Ashley did to see Dumbledore the two boys still on the floor and Ashley looking murderous.

"But it certainly makes you feel better Sir" she said cheekily

Dumbledore chuckled then spotting Remus "Ahh Mr. Lupin I see you were more intelligent then to take a, shall we say dip into the lake I presume" as Remus laughed and helped Sirius and James up.

"Bundonw" said Dumbledore swishing his wand so the floor Ashley, James and Sirius were all dry.

"I'll have to remember that one" laughed James as Dumbledore smiled

"I shall see you all for dinner" he said "But for now I have business to attend to" he said and giving them one last smile glided past them.

"Well what do you have to say for your self?" said Ashley hand on hips looking at Sirius and James

"Erm you started it?" laughed Sirius as Ashley whacked him and James over the head.

"Come on" smiled Remus "Lets go back to the common room" as they all headed towards the Fat Ladies portrait.

They walked into the common room to find Shannon and Lily playing Wizard Chess by the fireplace. Who were so wrapped up in there conversation and the game they didn't even notice them come in.

Ashley was about to shout hello to them when Sirius motioned her to stop and crept behind Shannon as James sniggered into his hand.

Lily was deciding what move to make looking down and didn't even notice Sirius behind Shannon.

"Hello there sexy" he whispered into her ear. Shannon gave an ear splitting scream leapt up and knocked down the Wizard chess of the table as Lily whipped out her wand, Shannon spun round and caught her leg on the table instantly falling.

Sirius reached over and caught her.

"Well hello there it's nice to see you to" he said grinning an idiotic yet charming smile. While James, Ashley and Remus were doubled over with laughter and Lily was still pointing her want at Sirius.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" screamed Shannon to a laughing Sirius who still hadn't brought her back up from his catch. " ARE YOU TRING TO GIVE ME A BLOODY HEART ATTAK!?" she continued as Sirius laughed more and stood her up while Lily lowered her wand.

"Well I know I'm good looking" grinned Sirius "But heart-attacks aren't normal at the sight of me" as Shannon groaned and Lily had a flicker of a smile on her face- that soon passed as James sauntered over to her.

"Hiya Evans" he said

"Potter" she replied grabbing Shannon and dragging her to there room before she literally strangled Sirius. While Ashley and Remus watched from the sidelines.

"GOD" shouted Shannon when her and Lily where in there's and Ashley's room. "HE IS SO ANNOYING!" she screamed down the staircase so Sirius could hear.

Downstairs where they could hear Shannon screaming to Lily unbeknown to them she was doing it purposely down the staircase.

"Do you think I should ask her out?" said Sirius

"Are you Serious?" laughed Ashley

"Indeed I am on two levels" sniggered Sirius

"I think you have more chance of the Giant squid going out with you mate" smiled Remus.

"So you think she'll say yes?" said Sirius

"NO!" yelled Ashley

"No she'll say No or No she'll say Yes" asked Sirius putting a pretend confused face on.

As the boys started to walk up to there dorm while Ashley hesitated.

"You're our friend Feathers" said Remus seeing her wait downstairs "You don't need a formal invite" as Ashley smiled and followed them upstairs.

"Sorry but you can't come to our dorm I think Shannon and Lily would kick me out." Exclaimed Ashley

"That's ok we can't anyway" said James as Ashley gasped

"You tried to get to our dorm?!" said Ashley

"This morning" grinned Sirius "We had plans to throw water over your head to wake you up."

"Tell me please" said Ashley sitting on his bed. "How did this ingenious plan possibly fail?"

"We about halfway up the staircase" started Remus

"And it turned into a slide and we all went down" finished James.

"Ah mission failed then" laughed Ashley imagining the boys tumbling on top of one another at a heap at them bottom of her stairs.

"For now feathers, for now" said Sirius as Ashley gave him a glare.

"Well I best go see that Shannon hasn't spontaneously combusted with anger" said Ashley gliding down the staircase.

"Tell her I said Hello" called Sirius after her

_Well there you go hope you enjoyed chapter 5 it was just a light fun chapter really. Pleas review I love reviews lol it's the only way to get better. xxx_


	6. Unsigned Letters & Full Moons

**Unsigned Letters & Full Moons **

_**Disclaimer… I own everything that has to do with Harry Potter...Oh just woke u**__**p turns I own nothing but Ashley, Shannon and the plot….. Shame ahh well**_

_**1 month later**_

After a month of lessons, messing around and the occasional prank it was the night that Remus Lupin dreaded… Full moon.

He knew what he had to do Professor Dumbledore had told him about the womping willow and the shrieking shack he was just nervous is all he didn't like lying to his friends either… But for now he would enjoy the day and not concentrate on the night that terrified him.

It was the last lesson of the day- Divination, All the four friends _Hated _this subject today they were crystal ball gazing.

Ashley gave a loud scream while looking into Remus' ball making everyone jump and Remus terrified… did she know? He thought to himself… no surely not as Professor Trelawney glided over.

"My child" she said in a horse whisper. "What do you see?"

Remus was still worried but him James and Sirius calmed down when they saw Ashley trying very hard not to laugh.

"I see….." she said in a whisper to match Professor Trelawney's making Sirius and James fall over laughing and even Remus a broad smile as Trelawny glared at them.

"Go on dear..." she said still with a ridiculous whisper.

"I see….." she said about to have a laughing fit. "Death…" as Sirius James and even Remus now fall about laughing. You see Professor Trelawney liked to predict his death about four times a lesson. By now all four of them Ashley included had tears of laughter streaming down there faces.

This seemed to go unnoticed by Trelawney.

"My dear you are exactly right" she said making them laugh harder. As she gave Remus a sad look who was trying desperately to look series.

As they left the room from the lesson still snickering while James patted Ashley on the back.

"Good one Feathers" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks" she laughed as she started walking the opposite direction when they got to the bottom of the staircase.

"Feathers were you going we're this way remember?" said Sirius looking at her confused.

"Oh yeah... I have to go to get the Charms homework I left it" she said vaguely to no one in particular.

"Kay" said James as him Sirius and Remus walked towards the common room

When they got to the common room had sat down and were now talking about the Potions essay when….

"She was lying you know" said Remus

"Hu? Who?" said Sirius

"Feathers, she wasn't going to get the Charms homework because it was sticking out her bag I didn't want to say anything to her" replied Remus

"Naa she must have just forgotten she packed it" said James

"Yeah c'mon Remus why would Feathers lie to us?" said Sirius finally as if that closed the matter.

He had just said this sentence when Ashley came into the room tears pouring down her cheeks clearly trying to be unnoticed and go straight to her dorm.

"Feathers" yelled Sirius now all the boys were immensely worried, Ashley wouldn't cry unless it was series.

Ashley was trying to go to the staircase without having to talk to them but she felt someone grab her wrist she screamed loudly scared.

She spun round to see all three boys standing there looking worried then very, very angry when they saw she had a split lip and a large red mark on her cheek.

"Who did this?" growled Remus suddenly looking very wolfish.

"No one I fell" she said choked through her tears.

James was still clinging on to her wrist.

"Tell us! We know your lying" he practically shouted at her absolutely furious shaking with anger that someone hurt his friend.

She pulled her wrist away with surprising strength. "No one it's not important" she shouted as she quickly ran up the staircase.

James looked at Sirius who he was not surprised to see was also shaking with rage and he almost took a step back when he saw Remus who looked amazingly like a wolf and even sounded like he was growling slightly.

They heard the door slam from upstairs and another one slam behind them they turned round to see Shannon and Lily walking into the common room. Sirius almost looked like he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Shannon he was grabbing her shoulder.

"Go upstairs now and find out who hit her" said Sirius looking like he would go on a mass murdering spree if she didn't.

"Hu?" said Lily and Shannon at the same time scared faces spreading across them when they saw Remus and then at James who was pacing the room still red and shaking.

"Wh.. What happened?" said Lily

"FEATHERS" yelled Sirius in her face as James came over and put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Don't shout at them its not there fault." He said looking threatening enough but also ok enough so Sirius could see he wasn't taking this lightly either"

"Feathers," he said as calmly as he could "Has been injured and we would like you to find out who did it so we can kill them.." he finished "please" he said looking Lily in the eye as Shannon gave an odd sort of growl and flew up the stairs "ASHLEY YOU TELL ME WHO DID THAT RIGHT NOW" they heard and then a door slam again.

"We'll try our best" said Lily trying to smile reassuringly at James "Umm" she said in a hushed voice suddenly "You may want to go check on Remus" as she started walking up the stairs.

Sirius and James turned round one again to see Remus staring into the fire.

"It's ok Remus" said Sirius going over to him and standing by him.

"We'll find out who did it" he continued as Remus turned to him looking normal again but Sirius couldn't help but notice yellow flicker in his eyes but it was gone before he could be sure it was there.

Remus nodded as James went to stand the other side of him.

About half an hour later James Sirius and Remus were sitting In chairs still staring into fire lost in there own thoughts when they heard someone come down the stairs they looked up to see Lily coming down the stairs looking upset.

"Explain" said Remus as soon she hit the bottom stairs.

"Well" she started "She won't tell us a thing" "Shannon's furious, hurt her hand punching the wall would you believe." She said and laughed weakly.

They all gave a jolt when they heard an anger filled yell.

"WHY IS SHE DEFENDING THEM" Sirius yelled "WHY WONT SHE JUST TELL US???!"

"I.. don't know" said Lily they looked up to see Shannon coming down the stairs white as a sheet a trickle of blood coming of her hand."

"Shan.." started Lily horrified when Shannon waved her of impatiently

"It's not important doesn't even hurt" she stated. "Didn't get anything out of her" she said "She's sleeping" as the boys slumped in disappointment. "But" she said again as they looked up "Found this"

She handed a small piece of parchment to Sirius who read it his face growing redder and getting angrier with each word of the letter by the end he was once again furious he handed it to James who read it and handed to Remus who both had the same sort of reaction.

Remus handed it to Lily.

Lily read out loud )

_Meet me __behind the statue outside the Charms class after last lesson. Make sure you're alone if anyone's there I can't tell you something you really have to know. _

By the time she finished everyone including Shannon and herself were confused, angry and worried for there friend's safety when they heard a loud scream come from upstairs that sounded just like Ashley's.

Everyone reacted almost instantly bolting towards the staircase dread filling them. Remus was ahead of them all with Sirius second and James closely following as they forgot by the time they were about halfway up it turned into a slide. But they could hear there best friend in her room crying and taking huge breathes. Nothing, least of all a slide was going to stop them getting to her.

So they scrambled up the slide all of them even the girls making it bounding into the room that they could hear muffled sobs coming from. The three boys broke through the door at the same time and saw Ashley in a room similar to there own sitting up in her bed still in her robes sobbing. Looking up at them she immediately froze and tried to hold back her tears.

James was the first one to react. Bounding on to her and giving her a tight hug as she hugged him back and sobbed into his chest.

Almost immediately Remus and Sirius came over and joined in when Shannon and Lily came over.

It was bizarre 6 people in one big hug Ashley still choking back tears but no one wanted to break it.

After about 2 minutes Sirius pulled back breaking the hug.

" Feathers why did you scream and please don't lie, Shannon found the note" he said

Ashley sighed and decided there was no point lying so she reached into her drawer and pulled out a scrunched up piece of parchment, the same type and size as the last one, and handed it to Shannon who read out loud.

_Tell anyone and you will get much, much worse._

"Short and sweet" said Sirius though no one laughed because nobody even heard him.

"Feathers" said Remus gently looking Ashley in the eye. "Tell us who it is, we won't let anyone hurt you, we promise"

Ashley sighed and looked at her friends knowing they'd find out in the end.

"Four people actually" she said looking as there faces growing redder with the minute.

"Slytherins?" said James practically choking out the word through his anger. Ashley nodded.

"Who" whispered Lily

"Umm.." said Ashley unsure

"Regulus" she started

"Oh so shocked on that one!" said Sirius bitterly

"Bellatrix" she said again seeing Sirius face fill with fury over his family.

"Malfoy"

"And…."

"Snape."


	7. Revenge & Werewolves

**Revenge & Werewolves **

_**Disclaimer: Yes once again thought I should probably point out I own nothing but Shannon, Ashley and the plot. Don't sue I'm a poor girl. **_

As soon as she said the last name five jaws practically hit the floor.

"Severus?" said Lily unable to believe her friend could do such a thing.

"Snivellus?" said James and Sirius in union unable to believe he would mess with there friend knowing there would be severe punishment.

"Yeah" said Ashley feeling better to have told them and caught herself in the mirror.

"Uhh I look a state" she said sighing she closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating more then usual, when the cuts and bruises on her face disappeared her hair was black down to her mid back with a thick fringe.

"Right" said Remus furiously "Time to go" as the boys and Shannon stood up.

"Your not coming" said Sirius to Shannon who looked as angry as she felt

"Are you gonna stop me?" she asked defiantly

"Look what they did to feathers do you think they wont do the same to you?" he said staring at her.

"I.don't.care" she replied holding up her fist which still had a steady trickle of blood coming down her hand. Sirius recoiled.

"C'mon" said James "Let her come" "Evans?" he said looking at Lily who had her arm grabbed by Ashley who clearly didn't want to be on her own.

"I'll stay here but give them one for me" said Lily smiling at him and James beamed then looked at Ashley and frowned again.

"Lets go" he said.

"We'll be fine feathers" said Sirius looking at a worried Ashley he touched arm and she winced in pain clearly they did more then they thought. He instantly looked furious again when he thought about his cousin and brother.

He started racing down the stairs when James and Remus and Shannon followed.

They could all feel themselves getting angrier when they had time to think about it.

They all walked around the castle for about 5 minutes when God must have thought you know what I'll give them a break, because Shannon froze in here tracks.

"There" she said

They all joined her immediately and followed her gaze out the window were as if by some miracle there they were all four of them nobody else just those four laughing there heads of about something.

The four friends had the exact same thought in there head how they were probably sharing a joke about how much pain Ashley was in.

James gave a furious yell and started to walk towards the door which quickly broke into a run and the other 3 followed.

They were running towards them when Malfoy saw them and immediate said something to his friends, who whipped out there wands and pointed them in there direction.

Bellatrix was about to say something when Shannon pounced on her the weight made her fall back so she was lying on her back Shannon on top of her white with rage continually punching her in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FRIEND IF YOU EV…." She started when someone grabbed a big chunk of her hair and pulled her back. She turned round to see the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy who was holding her tightly by her arms now.

"Well what do we have here" he said silkily. When she kneed him in the stomach, he clutched his stomach all the while Sirius attacking Regulus with the help of Remus and Snape and James shooting curses at each other. Lucius once his breath was back took his hand and slapped her with the back of his hand with all his might.

Now Shannon was furious but he was a guy she could beat him but he no doubt had more strength so when the force of his hand hit her she fell back immediately hitting her head on the soft grass.

She looked over to see both Sirius and James had frozen. Currently Snape was in a body bind curse with several cuts on his face, Regulus, Sirius and Remus wands forgotten in there fury all had cuts and bruises while Bellatrix was unconscious on the floor.

"My my Miss. Grace even Miss. Winters didn't fall quite as easily as that" taunted Malfoy untill the next thing he knew he was on the floor while Sirius attacked him savagely.

After another 2 minutes of fighting the friends had come out victorious Regulus, Malfoy, Bellatrix and Snape were now all in full body bind curses and were being placed behind a tree.

"I hope you learned your lesson" said Sirius dragging his brother to the tree. "That if you ever touch Ashley or any of our friends for that matter again you _will _suffer the consequences"

When the four stood back to admire there handiwork Malfoy sitting on Regulus' lap who had his head on Snapes shoulder who had his legs over Bellatrix.

"Now you shall all be here for about 5 hours unless someone finds you first which there's not much chance of" said Remus grinning his head of.

Shannon promptly slapped Malfoy across the face "Oh _Snivellus_" she said after putting great emphasis on the word. "Don't bother sitting by us on potions" and with that turned on her heel and gracefully glided back to the castle.

"Oh that reminds me Snivellus" said James who punched him immediately in the face that was from Evans as a panic spread across Snapes face. And with that James, Remus and Sirius had one final snicker at there positions and sauntered back to the castle.

As soon as they stepped into the common room the saw Ashley for half a second before she leaped on them and pulled them into a fierce hug.

"Shannon told me everything, thank you so much I love you guys" she said hugging them as hard as she could.

"Yeah we love you to Feathers" said Sirius patting her on the back while he hugged her.

"Even if you're an emotional wreck" said James also patting her while Remus just smiled and hugged her tight.

They all knew they would remember that moment, that hug for the rest of there lives.

Ashley eventually pulled away and beamed up at them her hair now brown in an Audrey Hepburn style.

"Didn't like black didn't suit me much" she said still smiling.

Lily and Shannon then walked over.

"C'mon time for dinner" said Lily as Sirius and James immediately perked up.

When they walked into the hall the five friends sniggered to see the Slytherin all muttering amongst them selves clearly wondering what had happened to Bellatrix, Regulus, Lucius and Snape.

"Hang on" said Sirius "Where'd Remus go?"

They looked around to see that Remus was no were in sight.

"Probably gone the library" sniggered James receiving a glare from Lily.

"The library happens to be an amazing place which you would know if you ever went there" she said glaring.

"That an invitation Evans?" grinned James

Lily sighed as they sat down with there fellow Gryffindor's.

_**Meanwhile**_

Remus was being accompanied by Madam Pomfrey to the Womping Willow she showed him how to touch the branch how to get in and which way to go.

"I must go now Mr. Lupin" she said "good luck" she continued giving him a sad sort of smile and walked away as he began to take deep breathes and began to walk ahead.

_**The Great Hall**_

"I do hope Remus is ok" said Ashley looking slightly worried at her friend's absence.

"Naah he'll be fine don't worry yourself he's probably tired or something and went to sleep" said James between mouthfuls of pasta

"Spose" said Ashley.

_**Womping Willow**_

Remus screamed as he felt himself changing he saw his fingernails and felt teeth elongating he felt himself losing his mind to the Werewolves.

_**The Boys Dormitorie**__**s**_

"Well Remus isn't here" said Sirius to James who nodded in acknowledgment.

"I think he's fine you know!" said James climbing into his bed though worried about his friend trying to reassure himself.

"Yeah me to you know he probably…" he started when they both heard a werewolf cry both the hairs ok there necks stoop up.

"Lets just go to sleep" said Sirius "I'm sure he'll be here in the morning" as James nodded and they both turned over and the lights went out.

_**The Girls Dormitories **_

_[In the girls dormitories they were freaking out completely because on the werewolf cry they heard _

"Oh my God oh my God oh MY GOD!" said a panicking Shannon

"Calm down" said Lily though slightly worried herself "Do you really think that a werewolf could get into Hogwarts let alone the Gryffindor's girls dormitories" she finished.

Meanwhile Ashley only had one thing on her mind… Remus what if he wasn't back? What if he was outside right now?

"You know what I'm just gonna go check on the boys make sure there all there" said Ashley finally.

"We'll come" said Shannon and Lily immediately after secretly knowing they'd feel a bit safer with the boys then alone.

"Ok come on" she said grabbing her wand as the other two did the same.

_**The Boys Dormitories **_

"Oh my God oh my God" said Ashley doing just what Shannon had done earlier when the walked into the room to see Remus' bed empty and James and Sirius fast asleep.

By now all three girls were crying they couldn't help it Remus was gone there was a werewolf.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP NOW" she shouted at Sirius and Shannon and Lily did the same to James.

"Hu? Evans" said James sleepily.

"Feathers?" said Sirius sitting up then immediate waking up to see tears pouring down all three of the girl's cheeks. James did the same.

"What's the matter did someone hurt you?" he said sharply

"No, No it's Remus he's gone and there's a werewolf" sobbed Ashley

"He's still not back?" said Sirius then looking over to see that Remus' bed was indeed empty.

"I think maybe we should go see Dumbledore" said James as everyone nodded in agreement it was now raining heavily outside and thunder rumbled threateningly in sky.

As the five friends all still pyjamas padded across corridors and staircases huddled close together different thoughts running through there minds all clutching there wands tightly.

There was a loud clash of thunder. Lily didn't like thunder she grabbed James' arm who was surprised but patted her shoulder affectionately.

Ashley and Shannon still had tears flowing down there cheeks.

Sirius was holding Ashley's hand squeezing it every so often reassuringly it didn't mean anything to either of them just a sign of great friendship.

Shannon was clinging on to Lily on one side and Ashley on the other she noticed Ashley and Sirius holding hands and felt a wave of disappointment she was just beginning to like Sirius to but she wasn't going to be mad at either of them she decided there were more important things to worry about.

Finally they reached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office that needed a password.

"Anyone got the password" asked Lily taking her hand of James and crossing her arms. James was only disappointed for a second but he remembered Remus and had to concentrate on this.

"Umm" said Shannon through her tears "Chocolate frogs?"

They all knew that Dumbledore's password was some kind of sweets.

"Ok Shannon and Lily say every muggle sweet you can think of and we'll say every wizard sweets we can think of" said Sirius "Ready? Go"

_**Woooo Well there's that chapter :D my longest yet cant**__** wait to start the next please please review. Love Lizzie xxx**_


	8. Sweets & Revelations

**Sweets & Revelations **

_**Sighsss yes here we go again here is my disclaimer .cough. I don't own anything except Shannon, Ashley and the plot… .Cough. **_

Last Chapter….

"Ok Shannon and Lily say every muggle sweet you can think of and we'll say every wizard sweets we can think of" said Sirius "Ready? Go."

_**Forgot to say sorry. From here Shannon and Lily get a lot more involved in this story **_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Peppermint Imps" "Sherbet Lemons" "Cockroach clusters" "Kit Kats" "Flying Saucers"

They had all been saying things like this for about 5 minutes when….

"Haribo" said Lily who couldn't think of much else when the gargoyle moved and everyone grinned at Lily then went series again as they began to run up the stairs.

They burst open the door at the top to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking.

"Oh" said Ashley blankly while the others just stood there unsure.

Dumbledore looked at them with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye he thought this would happen.

"Midnight Stroll? Or are you here to see me?" he asked clearly rather amused by this situation. McGonagall stood there looking at them.

"Remusisgoneandtheresawerewolfoutsideandwerescaredhemightbeoutthereandgetbitten" they all started babbling on.

"One at a time children" said McGonagall sharply.

"Remus is gone" offered James

"There's a werewolf outside and we're worried he's out there for some reason" continued Shannon.

"And he might get bitten" finished Ashley

"I can guarantee you Miss. Winters Mr. Lupin will not be bitten tonight" said Dumbledore if rather sadly.

"Now I know where Mr. Lupin is and I can assure you he is quite safe and under no harm, he will be there tomorrow and it shall be his decision on whether to tell you were he has been or not" stated Dumbledore.

"O..K" said Sirius looking slightly goldfish like.

"Goodnight children, sleep well and do not worry for Mr. Lupin" he said using his voice to show he would answer no more questions.

"Night Professors" they all mumbled.

As they were walking down the corridors James finally spoke breaking the silence that had been there since they had left the Headmasters office.

"Well that was….." said James unable to find the right words

"Odd" finished Sirius for him.

They walked the rest of the journey in silence each lost in there own thoughts.

"Pumpkin Juice" said Shannon to the portrait dully.

None of them were tired but it still surprised everyone when Ashley went to sit on a chair by the fire.

"What's up Feathers?" asked James

"Nothing just not tired" she replied.

"Know what? Me either" said Sirius and went to join her and all the rest murmured in agreement and they all sat on a chair or sofa round the fire.

None of them went back to there dormitories that night they stayed up all night talking and thinking about were Remus could be.

_**The Next Morning .Around 6. **_

Remus was walking through the corridor after a horrific night luckily with only a few bruises but none on his face so no one would ask questions.

He walked through the portrait into the common room and stopped in his tracks when he saw a very odd sight.

He saw James asleep his glasses crooked on him head on Lily, Ashley with her head on his lap body on Lily who had her head on Shannon's shoulder who was leaned against Sirius.

All fast asleep.

Big sofa thought Remus.

Ashley heard a noise and woke up to find herself on James then she remembered why they were there. She softly turned her head trying not to wake them to see Remus staring at them.

"REMUS" she screamed immediately waking all of them when she rolled of the sofa.

Everyone blushed when they saw who they were on or who was on them but they all forgot to be embarrassed when they saw Remus.

Everyone immediately bounded up to go greet him.

Sirius was now trying to prize Ashley of Remus who patted her back affectionately.

"Remus mate you ok?" he asked giving up when Lily and Shannon bound in to hug him with her.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered his heart sinking at the fact he knew he had to tell them. They were all going to hate him or be scared of him.

"As you can imagine I need to tell you all something" he said nervously.

"You don't have to tell me and Shannon if you don't want" said Lily knowing that they were not part of there foursome.

"No I feel you have a right to know" said Remus feeling sick he gestured for them all to sit down he stayed standing as they all sat back down on the sofa.

"We though you got eaten by a werewolf" said Ashley tears welling in her eyes.

"Uhh yeah that would be difficult" said Remus laughing slightly at the irony.

"Why?" said James confused.

He glanced around to make sure no one else was there "It'd be kind of difficult to eat yourself" he said swallowing waiting for the horror to go over there faces and for them to never to talk to him again.

The five on the sofa sat there for a moment or two in utter confusion. Until it dawned on them.

Everyone sat speechless for a moment. Shannon was the first one to react now.

She stood up immediately grabbed his shoulders and hugged him.

This was the LAST thing he expected to happen especially from Shannon because a guilty part of him thought she might take it the worse.

"My cousins one to" she whispered in his ear and hugged him tighter.

A Few seconds later Ashley stood up and hugged him to.

"I understand we all do" she said crying again .

And about half a second later Sirius and James bounced up and hugged there friend.

They all hugged for a while untill they broke apart to see Lily sitting there face blank while filled with so many emotions.

Remus filled with dread so it was Lily who hated him she'd probably run upstairs any second.

"Do.. Do you hate me Lily?" he managed to ask.

Relief washed over him when she broke out into a huge smile.

"Of course not silly" she said smiling at him. "It's just that I already knew"

Five jaws dropped to the floor and Remus felt sick.

"Is it that obvious does everyone know?" he stuttered.

"Oh no not at all its just that to me it only seemed logical that you disappear that very night there's a werewolf Dumbledore wants you to tell us yourself." She started

"You get the idea" she finished. Before standing up and giving him a big hug.

Remus hugged her back, he had never felt more accepted in his whole life.

They all stopped and looked up to see two Gryffindor girls walking down the stairs called Kelly and Hannah. The two girls looked at them confusion at the six friends five of them in pyjamas when Kelly shrugged and they walked out of the common room.

They all burst out laughing as soon as they left.

"We best all go get changed" said Lily letting go of Remus.

"Yeah" said Ashley giving Remus one last hug before going upstairs followed by Shannon and Lily.

"Coming?" said Sirius to Remus as him and James began to walk upstairs.

"No I'll just meet you there" replied Remus.

He walked down the corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast reflecting on how lucky he was to have friends like that.

He sat down and began piling his plate with bacon eggs and toast. James and Sirius came in a few minutes later and sat either side of him. And a few minutes after that the girls came and sat opposite him.

Then a few moments later Dumbledore swept in and paused in front on the group.

"Everything sorted out?" "Everyone happy?" he said looking happy as it clearly was.

"Everything's just fine Sir" said Remus grinning at the headmaster.

"Excellent" he said walking towards the teachers table "excellent" they heard him mutter again. When Dumbledore sat down besides Professor McGonagall he muttered something in her ear. Her eyes drifted to them and she gave them a rare smile and she continued with her breakfast.

"So anyway" said Sirius "Halloween Ball soon" he continued, looking at Shannon.

"Indeed it is" she said

"Dya wanna like… go with me or something?" he said smirking at her in his annoying but charming smile clearly not at all nervous.

Shannon was confused.

"Wouldn't you like wanna take Ashley?" she said

Now everyone was confused.

"Why would I take Feathers?" asked Sirius to Shannon who was receiving a curious glance from Ashley.

"I.. thought that you hu what?" said Shannon

"She'd love to go with you" said Ashley eventually

"Excellent" grinned Sirius continuing with his breakfast. Shannon rolled her eyes but didn't say she wouldn't and secretly was immensely happy.

James seeing his friend's success decided he may as well.

"Lily…" he started

"I'll think about it" she interrupted him

"K" he said grinning at least she didn't say no he thought.

While Ashley and Remus just continued with breakfast as if he never said anything about a ball.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yey chapter done :D I need help with something… should Remus and Ashley get together or should I make them each there own love interests? What you think? please review and tell me because I just cant decide!

Love Lizzie xxxxx


	9. Kisses & Librarys

**Kisses & Libraries**

_rolls eyes Yes I don't own anything except the plot and Ashley and Shannon as you may imagine because I've mentioned it a whole three times. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ashley, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Shannon sat in the library after finding there was no one in there and they were all bored. Lily and Shannon who were sitting on chairs talking to Ashley who was perched on the table about the ball and clothes and stuff. The type of stuff that bored guys, the guys all on chairs were about two chairs away from Ashley and the others talking about Hogsmeade.

"Honey dukes is legendary!" Exclaimed James "My Dad told me, it has every kind of sweet you can imagine."

While the girls were talking about something quite different.

"Ashley you're the best looking girl in the year and you haven't got a date?!" asked Shannon bewildered referring to the upcoming ball.

"a. I am not the best looking girl in our year by a long shot and b. I have been asked I just didn't really want to go with the boys who have asked me." Replied Ashley.

"Well who _do _you want to with?" asked Lily while Ashley shrugged.

Back to the boy's conversation…

"I'm thinking it's a time for pranks" said James with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"James I couldn't have put it better myself." Replied Sirius.

"What are we thinking of?" asked Remus happy to do one.

"We could turn the castle pink?" suggested Sirius while Ashley head immediately flicked around to face the boys.

"Sirius Black" her voice called.

"You rang" replied Sirius grinning.

"That is the most unoriginal, boring prank I've ever heard in my life." Said Ashley.

"Harsh Feathers, Harsh" replied Sirius snickering.

Ashley sighed "You have no surprises left in you, your boring now I'm afraid." She claimed and turned her head back to Lily and Shannon to continue the conversation.

Sirius for a minute looked at James and Remus absolutely bewildered by his friend's statement. Then a mischievous grin spread across his face he winked to James and Remus.

Sirius reached quite far out and grabbed Ashley's waste she gave a small scream as he quickly slid her on to his lap from across the table were he gave her a full kiss on the mouth.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled to a shushing from the library mistress.

Ashley in turn looked bewildered trying to figure out what just happened then when she realised she in turn started to laugh.

"Ok, ok I take it back you've still got it." She laughed with Lily, James and even Shannon who knew it meant nothing.

Ashley wriggled of Sirius' lap to resume her place on the table still chuckling along with everyone. Everyone was so caught in the moment no on even noticed Remus glaring silently but surly at Sirius.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Scene Change

The girls were in there room experimenting with makeup for the ball. The boys were downstairs in the common room talking about the girls.

"Think she'll say yes?" asked James Potter wondering whether Lily Evans would say yes to his invitation to the ball.

"Corse she will!" Replied Sirius warmly

"Yea no doubt" said Remus heartily

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Scene Change

The girls stood in the mirror experimenting with make-up when Lily stopped abruptly.

"I just need to go tell James something." She said happily as she ran downstairs.

Shannon and Ashley looked at each other.

"Rannndoom…" said Shannon slowly.

As they padded downstairs they heard a victory yell.

"Guess she said yes" smiled Ashley happy for both her friends

They entered the common room to see James doing a victory dance as Sirius did the Irish Jig.

Ashley plonked herself next to Remus on the sofa and put her head on his nearest shoulder. He in turn put his head on hers.

"Guess we're loners now eh Remus" said Ashley laughing softly.

"Wanna go the ball with me" said Remus, suddenly realising what he just said, he could have slapped himself while Ashley gave him a strange look.

"You know as friends so were not alone" he asked

"Oh sure" replied Ashley smiling at him. "At least you won't get all jealous on me if I dance with other guys" Remus' smile faulted at this but as soon as it came was back to normal.

"Corse I wont" he said as she put her head back on his shoulder.

Soon they were all sitting in silence all as bored as each other when Sirius said quite out of the blue.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!" he shouted as the others jumped with shock.

When they had realised what he said.

"YEAH!" said Ashley who immediately ran upstairs.

The others gave each other confused looks. When Ashley ran back down holding some sort of small ball.

"This is a truth ball" she said proudly "If you don't tell the truth your nose grows" she said as the others gasped.

"Cooool" said James

Ashley threw the ball to Sirius who caught it with ease.

"Sirius you can start since it was your idea" she smiled to him

"Alrighty then" said Sirius who immediately threw the ball to James.

"Jamsie boy truth or dare?" he asked grinning

James thought about it for a moment.

"Truth" he eventually said.

"Hmmm" thought Sirius out loud "Do you love Lily?" he soon asked as Lily's cheeks grew faintly pink

"No" said James abruptly making everyone look at him and Lily look slightly offended. "Well I like you a lot but I don't know you enough to love you" he said offhandedly.

"That's ok" smiled Lily.

James threw the ball to Shannon.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" James rolled his eyes at her answer.

"Why did you say yes when Sirius asked you to the ball?" asked James while Sirius immediately perked up

"Because he floored Malfoy for me" said Shannon bluntly while Sirius grinned.

"Anytime babe" he said winking at her as she sighed and threw the ball to Ashley.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on James' lap for a minute." Said Shannon

Ashley got up as if she'd been asked to switch a light of and drifted to James then sat lightly on his lap and swung her arms around his neck

"Hello James darling how's your day been?" she asked laughing slightly.

"Oh well it was fine untill I started playing a game of truth or dare with a bunch of retards" he answered lightly back. They carried on like this for a while untill Lily told them there time was up, and this time Shannon couldn't help but notice Remus giving James a slightly angry look.


	10. Balls and Chokers

**Balls & ****Chokers **

_Disclaimer: Just check the last page Hehe this may be one of the last chapters depends o__n amount of reviews and whatnot ____ Sorry for the uber long descriptions on what the girls like :D if you cant be bothered reading it I'll break it down- They all looked gorgeous. Xxxxx _

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

So it was the night the Halloween Ball the boys, all in tuxedos looking incredibly handsome and feeling incredibly nervous were waiting for the girls at the bottom of there stairs.

Upstairs the girls were putting the final touches and couldn't have been happier they all looked gorgeous. Finally Lily was the first one to make a move.

"Right girls see you there" she said and took a deep a breath and began to make her way down the stairs.

When she hit the last step James beamed and the other two smiled she did look fabulous. Her dark red hair was in a bun with tendrils hanging down she was wearing a striking emerald dress that was the exact same colour as her eyes that came to her below her knee's and had four straps going round her neck the dress went in on the waist and slowly got more floaty till it hit the bottom, her makeup was simply lip gloss under lipstick that matched her hair and she had slight green eye shadow to make her eyes look greener then they were.

"What are you staring at?" she asked to James while he beamed at her. Shannon was the second to come. She also looked particularly striking.

Her dress was midnight blue, almost black but in lights it twinkled with the small diamonds attached everywhere though you couldn't even tell they were. Her dress was also tight at the top but with a difference very poofy from below her waist it went to just below her knees. She had her hair loose but instead of its normal straightness it was loose and curly with a diamond clip on one side. Her makeup was just lipgloss with eyeliner and mascara she was stunning.

Shannon rolled her eyes "Shut your mouth Black" and Sirius' jaw snapped shut.

"Just admiring you beauty" he said smirking while she gave a small laugh.

After about a minute they were still waiting for Ashley.

"Ash you ok babe?" called Shannon up the stairs.

"I'm not coming" they heard Ashley shout and all looked at each other.

"Why?" called Lily

"I look a mess" she shouted back

At this Shannon rolled her eyes **(a/n her hobby I know) **

"You look gorgeous and if you don't come down I'm coming up there to get you" shouted Shannon upstairs.

About 5 seconds later they heard a small sigh and saw Ashley's head poke out from behind the corner, she crumpled her nose for a second then began to make her way down the stairs. All the Boys gasped as they saw her coming. For today she could have been a Veela.

She was wearing a floor length, strapless dress that floated round her when she walked. It was pale silver and just below her chest there was a light grey bow that tied magnificently at the back. On her neck was a thin choker with a 4 diamonds hanging in a line. Her hair was half up half down with spiral curls going down to her waist in her ever favourite pale blonde colour and her eyes were the deepest blue you could think of. Her makeup was lipgloss and Smokey eyes with blue eyeshadow and eyeliner her whole body was sparkling and glowing somehow.

When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs everyone was silent.

Ashley linked her arm around Remus' glanced at the boys.

"don't . say . a . word" she said menacingly with that Sirius grinned linked with Shannon and James did the same to Lily and they began towards the Great Hall were the Ball was taking place.

Everyone was stunned when they went into the Great Hall it looked so good the tables had disappeared and the entire floor looked as if it was made with glitter there were pumpkins floating above them and fairy lights everywhere.

"Wow" said Lily eventually as the six friends made there way to one of the many small tables everywhere.

James and Sirius by now where like hyped up puppies.

"Come dance" they both said in union to Lily and Shannon who chuckled but took there hands never the less.

"Wanna dance" said Remus quite shyly to Ashley

"Yeah!" she replied taking his hands.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

2 hours into the dance.

So far the night had been very enjoyable they'd all danced eaten and drunk and right now James and Ashley were swing dancing enthusiastically in the middle of the floor. To the glares of the few people they'd accidentally hit. Sirius had grabbed Lily and was teaching her how to Tango Sirius Black style.

Leaving Remus and Shannon to sit and talk. Remus although talking to Shannon was still watching James and Ashley warily. Shannon seemed to be the only one yet to notice how much Remus actually liked Ashley.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" she asked him causing him to tear his eyes away from the dancing pair onto a judgmental looking Shannon.

"Because she might say no and then are whole friendship is ruined." replied Remus. Shannon sighed at this and thought about it.

"I doubt your friendship will be ruined she'll just feel weird around you for a week or two then it will all be back to normal" she eventually said. "Wouldn't it be worth it anyway- to know what she thinks?"

Remus was about to reply but Lily had grabbed Shannon and her, Lily and Sirius were now dancing with Ashley and James in a big group, oblivious to the wistful stares of others around them who wished they could be part of this good looking , cool group.

They danced about 10 seconds before all stopping abruptly and gestured for Remus to come join them. He chuckled and walked towards the dancing group.

They had all been dancing for about fifteen minutes when the music stopped and James and Sirius looked scandalised and cried with protest.

The DJ laughed then said "Alright this is the last song of the night now when I call Halloween you need to dance with someone else!" With that he pressed a button and a slow song came on.

Sirius grabbed Shannon as did Lily with James and Ashley grabbed Remus' hand.

"How's your night been?" James asked Lily anxious to hear the answer. Lily smiled at him.

"I've had a really good time and I'm glad I came with you." She replied.

"So would you like wanna go out with me sometime?" he asked.

"Sure." said Lily and James mentally high fived himself.

"HALLOWEEN!!" called the DJ as Lily and Sirius began to dance as did Ashley and James while Shannon grabbed onto Remus and gave him a knowing smirk.

"You're missing your chance you idiot" she said. "Will you just ask her? Instead of glaring at every guy that comes in within 3 foot of her!" she said sighing.

"I do not!" replied Remus indignantly.

"Then why are you glaring at James right this second?" she asked still smirking irritatingly to Remus.

Remus' expression changed Immediately "Am no…

"HALLOWEEN!" called the DJ once again interrupting Remus' sentence.

Once again Lily went towards Remus, James and Shannon began to dance and Sirius grabbed Ashley's waist.

"Why so glum?" asked Ashley to Sirius who she couldn't help but notice looked a little down.

"Oh nothing it's just Shannon said she only wanted to be friends" he replied.

Ashley gave him a sympathetic look and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked tonight with his black hair flopping with a lazy grace over his perfect face and his gray eyes looking at her curiously.

He dipped her way down low making her squeal and grab his neck.

"Are you trying to give me a concussion?!" she asked him laughing, while he just smiled noticing how beautiful she really did look tonight. **(a/n ahh mwahaha you see where this is going) **

Remus who was happily dancing with Lily couldn't help but notice that Sirius and Ashley were dancing a little to close for comfort. He thought he was just being paranoid but then he glanced to James and Shannon and noticed as much fun as they were having they weren't dancing nearly as close as the other two.

When the song ended signalling also the end of the Ball Sirius kissed Ashley's hand.

"Thank you for the dance madam" he said putting on a charming smile.

"Oh anytime good sir" she replied as he winked.

The six along with the rest of Gryffindor walked towards there common room, with Sirius and Shannon avoiding each other like the plague. James and Lily standing awfully close and Ashley chatting on to them all about random things.

"Gillyweed" said a Gryffindor to the portrait as they all climbed in.

They all stopped at there staircases next to each other not sure what to say James was the first one to make a move,

"Night Lily, thanks for coming with me" he leaned over and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek who blushed as red as her hair and mumbled about having a lovely time before she raced up the stairs.

Ashley pulled all three of the boys into a big hug. "You all did really well tonight" she said to them. Sirius kissed her on the top of her head "Night Feathers" as James did the same earning death looks from Remus who simply patted her affectionately. They all made there way up the stairs after Shannon and Sirius said an awkward goodnight.

When the boys were upstairs and Sirius told them what had happened they were lying on there beds. James was being annoyingly happy, Remus was feeling down for not asking Ashley out and Sirius was just thinking about two things, Ashley and Shannon.

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory they were talking…

"Shannon why don't you like Sirius?" asked Ashley while Lily nodded.

"I just like him as friend and… I like someone else" at this Lily and Ashley squealed.

"Ooooh Who? Spill!" said Lily excitedly

"Cant sorry" she said with a knowing smile.

"Anyway moving away from that topic either of you staying for Christmas?" asked Shannon

"Me" said Ashley looking kinda sad

"Why?" asked Lily

"Mum and Dad are going away to visit my brother" "Are either of you staying?" she said perking up only to frown again when she learned they weren't.

"Lets go ask the boys" smiled Lily grabbing Shannon and Ashley's hands and pulling them towards the staircase.

Ashley and Shannon pulled back.

"We cant keep barging into there room whenever we have the smallest question" hissed Shannon secretly just not wanting to see Sirius.

"Yeah" agreed Ashley. Lily frowned at them but managed to drag them along anyway.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The boys were all still awake and thinking when there door slammed open to reveal Lily giggling her head of Ashley snickering slightly and Shannon looking very reproachful.

The boys currently to bewildered to say anything almost jumped when Lily shouted

"ARE ANY OF YOU STAYING FOR CHRISTMAS" she yelled and jumped when she heard a Shh come from down the hall.

Ashley was sad when Remus and James shook there heads.

"I am" said Sirius "I'm not spending any more time with my family then necessary" this earned a squeal from Ashley who clapped her hands.

"Yey I thought I'd be alone" she said. Remus frowned at the thought of them being alone all Christmas knowing how disappointed his parents would be if he stayed.

"Are either of you staying?" he asked hopefully referring to Shannon and Lily and his heart sank when they both shook there heads.

By now Ashley was sitting with Sirius on his bed and they were chatting animatedly on what they would do together over the holidays. Shannon was throwing Remus sympathetic looks and Lily and James were glancing at each other.

Sirius couldn't have been happier to find Ashley was staying over the Winter holidays as he just like her thought he would be alone so they were now discussing sneaking to Hogsmeade to raid the three broomsticks of its butterbeer.

"Oh My God" cried Ashley "Lets all sleep here" to which Sirius, Shannon and James nodded enthusiastically and Remus and Lily being the good pupils they were frowned slightly.

"Surely that's not allowed!" claimed Lily to which in turn Remus nodded his head.

"Oh so!" cried Ashley "It's Friday and it's not like we're sleeping in the same beds is it?" to which James and Sirius looked slightly disappointed but nodded anyway.

"Well were exactly are we supposed to sleep?" asked Shannon.

"Easy" replied Ashley and immediately shoved Sirius on the floor.

"Sirius can sleep on the sofa and we'll all sleep here" she said grinning like a lunatic.

"Oy!" said Sirius indignantly "Why do I get the sofa?" he asked gesturing to the large sofa under the window. Ashley furrowed her brow.

"Are you going to be a gentleman or must we argue?" she asked as Sirius sighed and went to lie on the sofa. As Shannon and Lily squealed and dived onto the bed that could sleep about eight people.

About two hours after much talking and being down right stupid everyone was asleep in there respective beds.. And sofas. Everyone that is but two people.

Ashley was staring at the canopy on the bed as she heard Sirius sigh.

"Sirius" she whispered. Who's head flicked towards her – at least she thought it did it was hard to tell in the dark.

"Yeah?" he whispered back

"What's up?" she enquired

"What do you think it's freaking freezing over here" he said shivering slightly.

Ashley sighed

"Oh for Gods sake come here then" she said and pulled up the sheet gesturing for him to come and join her Lily and Shannon who were dead asleep.

Sirius grinned and leapt up from the freezing sofa and dived into the warm bed with Ashley." Causing her to giggle and Lily to stir in her sleep.

"Thanks Feathers" he whispered she just smiled and within 5 minutes they were both sound asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**Omg Done Chapter 10:O go me hehe. **_

_**What you think?  
**_

_**Tell me REVIEW! **_

_**Do you like Ashley/Sirius or Ashley/Remus **__****__** bcoz I cant decide. xxxx**_


	11. Presents & Pictures

_**Presents & **__**Pictures **_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ashley the Plot and Shannon. _

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

The next morning Remus Lupin was the first of the six friends to wake up. He was sleeping facing towards the sofa and when he remembered what happened last night he was surprised to see that Sirius was not there. He looked at James' bed he was not there either.

Then he turned around and if looks could kill Sirius would be long gone because Remus saw Lily and Shannon sprawled across the bed and then Sirius, with his arm around Ashley's waist and if he was not mistaken holding her hand with his face buried in her neck.

The scene was so positively cute looking Remus wanted to take his pillow and put it on Sirius' face so he didn't get back up.

James was the second to wake up. He looked dozy at first clearly then glancing at the sofa then slowly turning around his jaw dropped when he saw Sirius in bed with Ashley, Shannon AND his Lily. His jaw dropped even lower when he saw Sirius and Ashley's positions.

"Lucky Sod" he mumbled to himself then noticed Remus was also awake. He gestured towards the sleeping four and Remus mouthed "I know"

Then awoke Lily who out of the two that had already woken was the quickest to spot Sirius and Ashley. At first she was taken aback to see Sirius in the bed with them but her face soon turned into a wide smile. She saw Remus and James were awake and pointed to them. "So cute" she mouthed as James sniggered and Remus glared. Lily because she was at the end carefully got out of the bed and reached into a small bag she had brought with her. She took out a small wizard camera she had bought in Diagon Ally and James realising what she was going to do gave her a thumbs up.

She carefully treaded towards them put the camera of them, made sure it looked ok then pressed a button were a large flash went of instantly waking Shannon Ashley and Sirius.

Sirius was surprised to see both that his arm was around Ashley's waist and even more surprised he was holding her hand.

Ashley groaned then rolled over and saw Sirius.

"Morning Sunshine" he said giving her a dazzling smile to which she chuckled.

"Hello there"

Shannon sat up grumbling.

"Bloody early risers waking me up at bloody 10 o clock." She said to herself.

Lily was grinning as her camera started to print two normal sized photos of Sirius and Ashley.

"Happy two months before Christmas" she said grinning and handed one to both Ashley and Sirius who were sitting up in there bed.

"Aww aren't we cute" said Ashley to a laughing Sirius looking at there pictures that occasionally moved slightly.

Sirius took his wand said a few words and pointed it at the picture that was instantly in a silver picture frame. He put it on his bed side table.

"We sure are" he said chuckling.

"Breakfast anyone?" said James to while Sirius nodded enthusiastically and the others sighed but agreed anyway.

"We'll be Five minutes" said Shannon and with that the girls ran down stairs and the boys could hear them running up there own stairs.

"Five minutes indeed" grumbled James knowing it would be more like ten and he was starving. When James turned around and saw Sirius a slow, sly smile spread across his face.

"Sooo…. Sirius" started James "You like Feathers am I right or am I right?" he finished.

Sirius grinned "You would be right" and then he looked anxious suddenly "Do you think she likes me?" he enquired.

"Well she seemed pretty cosy with you this Morning" spat Remus bitterly and made Sirius and James very taken aback.

"O...k" said James slowly then he clicked on "Hey You like Feathers to!"

This in term made Remus look very taken aback. He sighed "Yeah I guess I do." He simply said.

"Well…" said Sirius.

"Gentlemen it appears we have a problem." said James.

"The way I see thing you should either both leave her alone or..." he trailed of.

"Have a petty fight for her affections?" Remus finished for him.

Sirius and Remus both shook there heads knowing they really shouldn't fight about her.

"You know what the girls have been long enough" said James trying to change the subject. With that he ran down the stairs and Sirius followed him in a race to the table. Remus just chuckled and almost as soon as he hit the bottom stair Shannon did the same.

"Where are the others?" she asked as Lily and Ashley joined her.

"Got hungry" he replied

"Well ok then" said Shannon who linked on to Lily who linked on to Ashley.

Remus sniggered at there girly action and all there faces turned to mock anger before Ashley grinned and unlinked Lily and linked Remus on one side while Lily did the same to the other.

"Better? Your one of the girls now" said Shannon as they made there way out the portrait and down the corridor.

Lily put on a fake prep American voice "Oh my god! Did you see Dana's dress last night?!" she said to Remus referring to a Hufflepuff in there year named Dana Cohen.

Remus in turn put on a fake girls high American prep accent. "Oh my God! It was like totally fabulous!" making Ashley, Shannon and Lily break out in a fit of giggles.

Sirius and James were stuffing there faces with food when suddenly Sirius' jaw dropped making a piece of bacon come out.

"Sick" said James disgustedly untill he nudged him hard in the ribs James turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw Remus with there crushes Ashley linked to him on one side Lily on the other and Shannon on Lily, the girls all giggling hysterically at something he had said.

"How the heck?" said James and Sirius to themselves as Shannon sat next to Lily who was next to Remus who Ashley sat by all still giggling hysterically.

"What's the joke?" said James to Lily.

"Oh nothing Remus is just one of the girls now" she said still giggling who put her head on his shoulder as Ashley did on the other side and Shannon giggled.

"Oh my God what is Jenna Beaks wearing?!" asked Shannon still giggling referring to a Slytherin girl who was wearing a to high mini skirt and a to low top.

"Oh she's not getting away with that with those thighs" said Remus still with his fake girl American prep voice. This made the girls break into a new bout of giggles. Sirius and James looked at each other incredulously both thinking when did this happen?

"Anyway…" continued James "What shall we do today?" while everyone shrugged

"Wanna go outside?" suggested Shannon while everyone stood up to make there way out.

They all made there way over to a willow tree by the lake were they usually hung out. They were sitting talking when they noticed Snivellus with his head buried in a book sit by the lake. James and Sirius broke into wide grins while Lily looked disapproving.

James and Sirius stood clearly planning would they could to him when Regulus Black and Lucius Malfoy walked over to him whispering to each other urgently and as soon as they joined him he slammed his book shut and joined in the whispering all with distressed looks on there faces.

Lucius nudged Regulus and Snape to turn around to see all the six friends staring at them.

"Oh look it's the three freaks and the two moodbloods" he said smirking as James and Sirius roared, Ashley and Remus leapt up and Shannon and Ashley just looked at each other confused at this word. As the four that had leapt up began to pace towards them

"Firstly never use that word Secondly I knew you were retarded but at least learn to count, notice there's six of us" spat James

"Yeah but I didn't count Angel Face there" he replied smartly and winked at Ashley to whom screwed up her face in disgust and Sirius and Remus raced towards him.

Sirius lunged towards Regulus who smirked and took a small sideways step leaving Sirius sprawled on the ground and the three Slytherins to burst into laughter.

Ashley's face screwed up in rage she immediately whipped out her wand said a complicated spell under her breath making the Slytherins hang in midair by there feet.

The Gryffindor's began to laugh at how comical they looked – first of confused then angry as they began to swing around roaring threats and insults to them as they just fell about laughing.

Finally Remus told Ashley to let them down and with a flick of her wand they were sprawled on top of each other on the floor as the Gryffindor's laughed as they raced towards the castle.

As they gave the password to the common room and sat down they were all still laughing with tears streaming down there faces.

When they had all calmed down Shannon asked the time.

"Uhhhh 3.45 replied Remus" checking his watch.

"Ok then I got to go I'll see ya" she said

"Were are you going?" asked Lily

"I'm meeting Jack Danforth from Ravenclaw" she said smiling. Sirius expected himself to feel jealous but oddly he felt nothing. He looked to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked

"You kinda zoned out mate" said James. Sirius furrowed his brow

"Sorry just thinking about that damn Potions essay I still haven't done it" he claimed

"Well… As great as that as is" said Shannon sarcastically "I'll see you guys later" and with that she walked out the common room.

Everyone looked at Sirius with sympathetic faces.

"Sorry mate" said Remus

"Its fine" said Sirius truthfully "I'm over her" At this Ashley looked happy Remus looked disappointed James looked confused and Lily looked angry.

"You just forget her that easily?!" yelled Lily enraged as everyone looked alarmed at this outburst.

"She dumped me!!" yelled Sirius back

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" she shouted and with a yell of frustration stormed up to her room.

"That was weird…" said Ashley.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Wooohooo chapter 11 doneee :D I'm gonna go with Sirius/Ashley me thinks but if you strongly disagree REVIEW tell me ! Just REVIEW tell me how you like my story ******** I don't write it for nothing!.  
**


	12. Christmas & Packing

_**Christmas & **__**Packing**_

Disclaimer: I own everything. Seriously. Wait. No I don't. My Bad.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**Two Months Later – December**_

It was the morning before the day before Christmas Eve and James, Remus, Shannon and Lily were packing to go home.

"I'm going to miss you both so much" cried Ashley pulling Shannon and Lily into a hug while they were packing in there dorm.

"Only two weeks Ash" said Shannon who in the past two months had gone on a string of dates not one of them lasting more then a few days.

Lily just smiled and continued to pack. She and Sirius were now friends again after she apologised for her... 'Outburst'

When the girls got down to the common room two suitcases in tow the boys, also two suitcases by James and Remus' feet were leaning on the sofa's talking animatedly.

Ashley raced towards them and flung herself at Remus and James who were standing side by side.

After about two minutes of a near suffocating hug. James tapped her on the back.

"Feathers as much as I will miss you I need to breath" and with that she slowly let go.

Soon after they were all standing at the school gate Ashley close to tears.

"Well…" said Remus awkwardly

"Guess we'll see you in two weeks then" said Lily to Sirius and Ashley.

After they'd all hugged James, Remus, Shannon and Lily began to make there way with the other pupils.

As they left Remus heard Ashley give a small sob, he glanced around and he could have sworn he saw Sirius and Ashley's fingers lace together before they were lost in a sea of students.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sirius and Ashley began to make there way back to the common room hand in hand Ashley after a few tears was now laughing at her own patheticness.

"Uhh what are we going to do with our selves for two weeks?" asked Ashley to herself more then anyone while Sirius shrugged.

"Anyway I was thinking I'll stay in your room for two weeks so we're both not alone?" she suggested as he nodded and smiled.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**Hogwarts Express**___

James, Remus, Shannon and Lily stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and walked into the nearest empty compartment. As they plonked themselves into seats James let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm gonna miss this place so much" he said

"God we're only going for two weeks" said Shannon sighing back.

"Hey! That's two weeks of my life! That's fourteen days, that's … uh like more then two hundred hours that like more then a million seconds!" cried James never one with Maths.

"You don't say?!" Lily said sarcastically pulling out a Daily Prophet from her bag.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**Two Hours Later. **_

Sirius dived onto his bed while Ashley tried to decide between Remus' and James' beds and eventually deciding on Remus' bed as it was nearest the window.

She put down a little bag she'd brought up and eventually flopped next to Sirius and put her head on the pillow as he mindlessly stroked her hair.

"Uhh I'm so borrrrrrrrred" she moaned

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**Hogwarts Express. **_

Lily and Remus were both reading and James and Shannon were playing Wizard Chess when the train pulled up at the station.

Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Good I was beginning to feel a bit sick there" she exclaimed.

The boys being taller grabbed the girls cases and handed them down then took there own and the four began to make there way of the train.

As soon as they walked through the barrier they saw there respective parents or parent whoever was there and they all turned to each other.

Shannon smiled at Remus and pulled him into a big hug while whispering in his ear not to worry about Sirius and Ashley.

"Uhh I'll miss you Lily" said James shyly as Lily blushed.

"I'll miss you to" she said as they leant over and hugged.

After Lily and Remus exchanged hugs and Shannon and James did the same Lily and Shannon squealed and hugged each other.

"I'll see you in two weeks!" squealed Lily

"Have a good Christmas!" Shannon squealed back as Remus and James groaned at there girlyness.

Soon they all walked of with there parents to enjoy there Christmas….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**I know I know really short chapter! Sorry guys but I have my reasons.**

**REVIEW! ******** Put a smile on my face! I mean I have 1100**** hits and four reviews!**

**Thank You: Lioness Queen**

**Marauderscrazy201**

**Ill-be-his-mrs**

**The-Girl-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live**__

_**For Reviewing :D Keep reading xxx **_


	13. Maps & Lockets

**Maps && Lockets**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything __except Ashley, Shannon and the Plot. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Christmas Day was finally here as Sirius Black bound out of bed. He looked to his left to see Ashley dead asleep in Remus' bed. Sirius gave a loud groan as she was an un-naturally heavy sleeper. Sirius _really_ wanted to open his presents. So he did the first thing he could think of. He took a step back ran and leaped onto Ashley with all his might.

As soon as he hit her Ashley gave the loudest scream you could hear before looking around her in panic to see Sirius lying next to her tears of laughter streaking down his face.

"YOU GIT" she screamed to a still laughing Sirius.

She continued to scream for a while before she stopped abruptly and a broad grin spread across her face.

"CHRSITMASSSS" she screeched and bound out of her bed Sirius on her tail.

They sat down on the floor next to there own little Christmas tree with a big pile of presents. Sirius looked at her hopefully.

"Go ahead" she laughed. To his grin as he began ripping open presents.

"Wow thanks James" he muttered to himself as unwrapped 'Quidditch through the ages' a book with pretty much everything you needed to know about Quidditch.

"What's this?" asked Ashley holding up a present that was signed from Sirius, Remus and James.

"You won't know if you don't open it!" he replied

"Umm it's empty" she said holding It up for him to show that there was nothing in it.

"Oh that" he sat up and walked to his bed were he got his want then he sat back down by

Ashley and tapped his want on the box. When a blank piece of parchment appeared.

"Lovely" she said sarcastically. When he took out the black piece of parchment.

"Ok so this is like a join present from all of us but technically it's for all of us we just thought we'd give it to you because none of us got you anything." To which Ashley frowned.

"Hey we've worked very hard on this, this is very complex magic" and with that he tapped the blank parchment with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he said clearly.

As soon as he said that green ink appeared. It began to spread a curve here a straight line there like on big tangled spiders web untill finally.

"Messer's Moony, Feathers, Padfoot and Prongs Present to you The Marauders Map" she read under her breath.

"Ok what the hell is it?" she asked finally.

"Look closely dearest" he said mockingly to which she frowned.

"Oh wow!" "It's Hogwarts!" she said amazed.

"Bingo! And…" he said

"The people in it!" she gasped. To which he smiled.

"Spot on" he replied "Like it?"

"Love It!!" she squealed and leapt on Sirius pulling him into a giant hug to which he laughed and patted her back. But wait she said and pulled herself of him.

"Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?" she asked.

"Ahh our new nicknames Moony's Remus for obvious reasons." He exclaimed.

"Padfoot and Prongs?" she said sceptically

"I'm Padfoot and James is Prongs" he said simply.

"Right o Padfoot" she said saluting to which he gave an exaggerated salute back. From that moment on she called them by there nicknames as often as they called her hers so basically always.

About five minutes later they were still opening presents when Ashley noticed Sirius was looking a little down.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I haven't got any from my family" he mumbled. Ashley felt shame wash over her as she forgot all about it. She shuffled over to him and put a sympathetic head on his shoulder.

"Forget those jerks we're your family now." She said smiling. Sirius placed his head on her head until pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Feathers" he said hugging her.

Soon they both down to there last ones.

"Here is yours" he said grinning and held up a large soft looking present.

He ripped it open to see black leather looking back at him. He then pulled it out of the remaining paper to see a handsome looking black leather jacket one that he'd been hinting he wanted for months in front of him.

"YES!" he yelled before pulling it on and throwing himself on Ashley.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" he yelled as she laughed.

"Your welcome, your welcome now let me open mine" she shouted over him pushing her of him.

"Do you know who this is from?" she asked holding up a small box.

"Nupe but I hear tags are a good way of checking!" he replied sarcastically.

"There's just one that says, from someone who notices you" she replied confusedly to which Sirius reacted immediately grabbing it out of her hands.

"Hey!" she said indignantly

"This could be anything there could be a hex in there!" he shouted. Ashley reached over and grabbed it back before he could do anything she quickly ripped it open.

"What is it?" he asked

"It…It's a necklace" she said confused.

"It's so pretty" she said staring at a phoenix shaped pendant that seemed to glow ever so slightly.

Sirius felt jealously rising up slowly why didn't he get her a necklace? Who sent it? Oh I bet it was Moony he thought acidly trying to steal her from me.

He awoke from his daze to see Ashley waving her hand in his face.

"Paddddfooooot awaken froommm your dazzze" she said slowly.

"Oh sorry" he said shaking his head. He saw Ashley fasten the necklace round her neck still beaming.

He sighed loudly.

"Happy Christmas" she said smiling and pulled him into one more giant hug.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Yawwwn well there's chapter umm 13 I think.. Yeah 13 D I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 14 should be on its way very soon. **

** [ Make Me Happy … .x. Review … **


	14. Confessions & Smiles

_**Confessions and Smiles **_

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything But The Plot, Shannon and Ashley. Surprised? Didn't Think So. 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Two Weeks Later…

James, Shannon, Lily and Remus stepped of the Hogwarts Express all beaming to return to the place were they could now easily call home.

"I can't wait to see Sirius and Ashley again!" squealed Lily.

"It's been two weeks Hun, not two years!" laughed Shannon.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sirius and Ashley sat on the sofas of the common room waiting patiently for their friends to arrive.

Things had become sour between the two over the past two weeks, since Christmas Day really Ashley had been acting downright mean, Sirius at first was hurt then became angry resulting in her treating him as coldly as he did her.

They both sat staring into the fire, Ashley absent-mindedly fingering her phoenix locket which she had not taken of since Christmas Day when she first put it on.

And there they sat, in silence awaiting the return of their mutual best friends.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Soon after the portrait swung open to reveal a smiling and laughing foursome.

"Remus" screamed Ashley immediately bounding of the sofa and throwing herself onto him, as Sirius noted that her first reaction had been first to go to Remus.

"Prongs!" he yelled and gave James a hug,

"Padfoot, Mate!" he yelled back.

Sirius followed on by giving Lily a hug followed by Shannon who he noticed all awkwardness lost between them.

When Ashley finally detached herself from Remus still beaming up at him.

"Or should I say Moony" she said laughing while he grinned she then followed on by giving Shannon followed by Lily a hug then throwing herself onto James, who grinned and spun her round.

"Prongs I missed you tons!" she said smiling.

"I missed you to Feathers!" he laughed putting her down.

"Ok that's enough!" said Lily looking as bewildered as Shannon.

"What?" asked Sirius, Remus, James and Ashley all at the same time?

"Uhh… hello? Isn't it obvious?" asked Shannon in a Duh you Moron sort of way.

The other four all shared confused looks.

"Moony, Feathers Padfoot and Prongs?" said Lily.

"Ohhhhhhh" said Ashley.

"There are new nicknames!" said Remus while Sirius and James nodded enthusiastically.

"Rightttt…" said Shannon.

"Just don't expect us to use them." Replied Lily.

"We won't! Said Sirius.

"OhmygoshAshleyIloveyournecklaceit'sabsolutlygorgeousweredidyougetit??!!!" squealed Shannon no one able to decipher a word she said.

"What?" they all said minus Shannon at once.

"Ashley your necklace!" she said smiling, Lily looked to see what she was talking about.

"Oh wow it's so pretty where'd you get it?" asked Lily.

James glanced at the locket which was indeed quite beautiful he then glanced at Sirius he was taken aback to see Sirius was scowling as if his life depended on it.

"I got it for Christmas" answered Ashley.

"From?" quizzed Remus thinking it must have been from Sirius.

"It wasn't from you?" asked Sirius forgetting to scowl in his momentary surprise.

"No I thought it was from you!" said Remus! 

"Actually it was from me" said James.

Everyone's heads instantly flicked towards him and they stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Really?" asked Ashley taken aback.

"No I just wanted to be included in the conversation" he said bashfully.

"Ooook" said Shannon sarcastic dripping from her voice. "Now that we've had that lovely contribution from James can we get back to the point?"

"Which is?" asked Ashley.

"Who gave you the necklace duh!" said Lily.

"What did the tag say?" asked Remus.

"Ok can we just go sit down first we're just standing here... it's weird!" Ashley claimed and with that they walked over and sat down on the comfy sofas and chairs surrounding the fire.

"It was quite odd now I think about it actually it just said ' From someone who notices you'" Ashley said thoughtfully.

Shannon snorted "Lame".

"SHUT UP!" Ashley suddenly shouted making everyone jump.

"W..w..wha.what?" stuttered Lily.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST JELOUS!" she practically screamed before jumping up and running up to her room.

Sirius Remus James Lily and Shannon sat in silence for a while trying to contemplate about what actually just happened, finally…

"that was um…" started James who trailed of

"weird" finished Lily.

"Not really" said Sirius dully while everyone turned there heads towards him.

"Hu?" said Shannon

"She's been like this since pretty much the day after Christmas" he said

"How do you mean?" asked Remus.

"I mean Major mood swings" replied Sirius.

"Well why?" said James "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear we were fine all day on Christmas Day then the next day…." He trailed of .

"Then.." Lily prompted

"well…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Flashback Two Weeks. **

"Wanna go outside?" asked Ashley eating her last bite of toast.

"Kay" said Sirius bacon still stuffed in his mouth.

They walked around the lake for a while watching the Giant Squid splash around the surface of said lake with its tentacles.

Ashley was gazing out at the lake thinking about something.

"Well…" said Sirius making her turn her attention towards him.

"Well…" she replied

"Know who gave you the locket yet?" he asked

"No" she said acidly "I don't think it's your business either!"

"I think it is actually" he said sharply she began to walk of when he grabbed her wrist and she spun around. There eyes met for a moment and something flashed in her eyes that Sirius didn't recognise.

"I suggest you let go" she said menacingly.

He brought her face right into hers.

"Or what" he asked.

She pulled her wrist away and stormed back to the castle.

**End Flashback.**

"…. And that's what happened" finished Sirius.

"Well something is up for sure" offered Remus

"Ya think?" said Shannon sarcastically.

"Look I'm gonna go talk to her" said Lily who stood up and made her way to her dormitory stairs and began to climb up them.

Shannon yawned and rested her head on the arm of the chair she was sitting on.

"Look we'll figure it out tomorrow right now I'm tired and am going to bed." And with that Shannon followed Lily up the stairs.

"You know I can't get that stupid locket thing she got out my mind" said Sirius

"I can't help but think it's got something to do with it all." He continued.

"Padfoot dude it's a locket not the stone of the evil Merlin" said James

And that left them there to dwell on there thoughts.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**There we go all done ******** why is Ashley acting so evil? Wait to find out mwahahaha evil genius alert **

**Thank you lemonfox2002 I tried to add a lil more description :D I'll try harder promise hehehe. **

** ..Review.. **


	15. Slytherins & Gryffindor

_**Slytherins and Gryffindor's**_

**Note: Ok So I Know That Regulus Black would be Younger Then Sirius As Lemonfox2002 and Doggie26 ( Btw Thank You 2 For Paying So Much Attention To The Story ******** ) But I Wanted Him In It :-):D Enjoy….**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing cept S, A and TP (See if you can work out what that stands for lol)_

_**The first section of this story is basically describing the Slytherins as they have a role in my story and I've not introduced them at all **__****_

_**Lol **_**this chapter is dedicated to mood-chan hehe thanks for the reviews. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.****x.x.x**

**The Next Day…**

The next morning passed with the atmosphere tense while Ashley wasn't talking to either Shannon or Sirius. Shannon because she called something lame, Ashley couldn't really remember what she said but she remembered being insulted deeply. She couldn't remember why she wasn't talking to Sirius either she just knew she wasn't.

So there Ashley sat with Lily on one side and James on the other quietly eating her breakfast and observing the occupants of the Slytherin table as she did.

Bellatrix Black she found once observed without the constant scowl or sneer on her face as she caught her normally but when laughing at a joke one of her friends had made was an exceptionally beautiful girl, with milky white skin softly curled black hair cascading down her back with black eyes that were either constantly filled with hate when around people like Gryffindor's or something totally unreadable.

Ashley moved her eyes to the person sitting by Bellatrix and found herself looking at Lucius Malfoy who had white blond short hair and a moderately handsome face he was currently snogging his of the moment girlfriend who Ashley believed to be named Narcissa Black a cousin of Sirius' if she was correct, she was also beautiful though she would never quite reach the standards of Bellatrix she also had pale skin but long straight blonde hair to her mid-back and cold blue eyes.

Ashley's eyes lingered on them for a moment observing and judging them until they trailed on to Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother by a few months and one of her own personal enemies of life. He was indeed handsome just a small percent less than Sirius and Ashley supposed the girls in Slytherin probably went as crazy over him as the girls in Gryffindor did Sirius. Regulus had the same gray eyes as Sirius though they did not produce the same warmth that Sirius' did, he had the same raven black hair as Sirius did though not as styled or shiny as Sirius' was.

He probably always gets compared to Sirius thought Ashley to herself; I suppose he's jealous of him the more handsome, older, nicer brother.

Soon she got bored watching him watching Bellatrix and a boy called Rodolphus Lestrange in the year above whom she did not know flirt together.

So her eyes went to Severus Snape who she despised almost as much as Regulus just two thoughts went through your head when you looked at him which was grease and nose.

It got boring after a while watching boringly stir his porridge so she scanned the room and gave a small jump when she saw someone staring at her.

As soon as he realized he was caught he immediately turned round and talked to the boy next to him, giving Ashley a chance to regain composure and see who he was.

He was from Hufflepuff and now that she had gotten over the shock she realized who he was, he was called Jack Saunders and he was in her year, he was very popular and if she remembered correctly an enemy of Sirius and James' when he pulled a prank on them last April Fools and got spluuter splat a purple gooey gross stuff all over them. Since then there had been a constant war between the three.

He was incredibly handsome all high cheekbones full lips amazing brown eyes and gorgeous dark brown hair.

She gazed at him a while longer before she was alarmed to find herself shaking.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley" she soon realized James was yelling at her.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed.

"You were staring at Jack Saunders!" he said angrily.

"Was not!" she replied indignantly

"Was to!" 

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was To!"

"Was No… Ashley started

"Was to" interrupted Lily who started laughing.

Ashley scowled then began laughing.

"You like him!" said Lily while Ashley blushed a slight pink

"I don't blame you he's gorgeous, smart and a really good Quidditch player" she said then sighed.

"Hey!" said James

"What?" asked Lily.

"I'm gorgeous, smart and a really good Quidditch player in fact I'm the best chaser I've ever seen in my life" he said grinning

"You're point?" asked a sarcastic Remus who was opposite him.

"So why don't you like me?" he asked Lily ignoring Remus.

"Hey I went the ball with you!" she said indignantly.

"Oh ok" said James happily at this obvious statement to liking him.

Sirius just sat and glared at his fried egg his hatred for Jack Saunders going up slowly.

Remus who never had a problem with Jack as he'd always been nothing but friendly to him couldn't help but resent the boy suddenly.

Shannon just sat and toyed with her waffles feeling depressed that Ashley was mad at her. Stupid Necklace she thought to herself, and the note was so lame it deserved to be called lame.

"Feathers do you have PMS?" asked James suddenly causing everyone who heard him to stop what they were doing open there mouths and stare at him.

There were a few moments silence before.

"Excuse Me!?" asked Ashley loud enough so they knew she was angry but not loud enough so people that wernt listening would turn around and so she wouldn't make a scene.

"PMS!" he asked again

"James!" hissed Lily.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ashley ignoring Lily through gritted teeth.

"Because some of the symptoms are mood swings, irritability and anger and you're suffering from all of them as well as irrationality" he continued easily.

By now Sirius and Shannon were stifling there laughter , Lily looked horrified and Remus was shaking his head vigorously at James signaling he really in his best interest should stop talking immediately.

"James how do you even know what PMS means let alone symptoms?" asked Shannon who instantly burst out into hysterical laughter with Sirius.

James just blushed and looked down.

Ashley by now looked as if she was about to punch everyone near her.

Instead she took a deep breath and slowly rose from her chair and quietly walked away.

"I cannot believe you just did that" said a still horrified Lily.

"I'm gonna go after her" she said and stood up.

"Don't" said Remus standing up. "I'll go"

Suddenly Sirius' laughter ceased to exist and he looked frosty.

"Yeah Moony you go" he said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked an angry Remus.

"Nothing" said Sirius who shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast while staring into space.

"Oh well done" said Lily.

"What?" asked James innocently.

"A. You hurt her feelings, and B. Now she's probably only talking to me and Remus" Lily said sighing.

"Well there's another symptom – social withdrawal" he said grinning.

Lily just gaped at him then like Ashley stood up though unlike Ashley stormed out the Great Hall.

"O..k" said James slowly.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**Lmao just a short funny chapter ******

**Thanks mood-chan for the PMS idea lol. **

**R&R :D**


	16. Cookie Monsters & Firewhiskey

_**Cookies Monsters and Firewhiskey**_

**Disclaimer: Déjà vu here but I'm pretty sure I've mentioned I only own the plot Shannon and Ashley I mean I don't even Sirius. Siriusly (AHAHAHA cough sorry) **

_This chapter is dedicated _HGHPlove4ever15 for a LOVELY ( :P ) review.

**Note: To clear things up James WAS a chaser no doubt about it if you don't believe me check wikipeida :D hehe. If you STILL don't believe me then you can just pretend he's a seeker if you want lol. **

_**This Chapter is Lily and Shannon based ;) enjoy…x**_

_**WARNING: This chapter has pretty much nothing to do with anything it's just a lil chapter about Shannon and Lily having fun so if you were looking for a big dramatic chapter I'd wait till the next one. **_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Lily ended up being right – Ashley was indeed now only talking to her and Remus and no one else.

Lily was bewildered she was so different from the girl at the beginning of the year, the girl who was friends with practically everyone but Slytherins, the girl who used to go and talk to strangers simply because she liked the look of them.

How times had changed.

Now she talked to only Remus and Lily and when she talked to them because it was absolutely necessary or because they talked first and it was something that demanded her answering. She never used her Metamorphmagi powers any more because she did not 'see the point' so she now has a pretty face eyes as blue s the ocean and dirty blonde hair that reached her mid back, and this was how it stayed.

"Lily?" she heard a voice say.

She turned to see the face of Shannon looking back at her.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hi" replied Lily.

"You ok?" asked Shannon

"Yeah fine you?" replied Lily. Shannon shrugged her shoulders and lay next to Lily on her bed who had been simply staring at the canvas thinking about things.

They both lay there for about five minutes in silence simply staring at the red canvas above them lost in there own thoughts.

"So why you here?" asked Shannon eventually.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" said Lily

"Because it's a Saturday afternoon and you're lying on your bed staring at your canvas." replied Shannon.

"So are you" Lily pointed out.

"Touché" said Shannon smiling and sat up.

"So what's everyone doing?" asked Lily.

"Well I think Sirius, James and Remus are following Snivellus….

"Don't call him that" said Lily interrupting- although she didn't like him anymore there was no reasons for name calling.

"Fine... I think Sirius, James and Remus are following _Severus…_" she paused smirking after she pronounced the last word very strongly. "…around the castle planning some great prank."

"And Ashley?" enquired Lily

"I neither know nor care" said Shannon.

"Liar" said Lily who in turn smirked.

"Fine I care but you have to admit this whole thing is stupid." Shannon said.

"It is but you also can't deny there's something wrong" pointed out Lily, who heaved herself into a sitting position next to Shannon.

"Spose" she mumbled.

"So _do _you know where she is?" asked Lily again.

"Nupe haven't seen her for a good three hours." Replied Shannon.

Lily suddenly rolled herself of the bed landing with a small thump on the plush red carpet. Shannon did the same landing with a small thump and a giggle. She then crawled over to Lily.

"We're on a Mission!" she whispered loudly giggling still.

"Without Permission!" whispered Lily even louder with them both in a crawling position she then did a forward roll and wait straight into the chest of drawers.

Shannon giggled even harder and Lily in a little crumpled heap began to laugh hard Shannon lying on the floor doubled over , they sat for about ten minutes laughing hysterical tears coming down there cheeks', not quite knowing what they were laughing at but knowing it was really funny.

Soon Shannon began to take big gulps of air and slowly used the bed to heave herself up still giggling hysterically with Lily in full blown laughter on the floor.

She slowly made her way over to Lily who was still laughing as if she'd never stop, Shannon herself was still giggling as she grabbed both Lily's wrists and pulled her up. She then put her arm round Lily's shoulder and Lily put hers round her waist so they could both support each other not to fall over with laughter.

So laughing hysterically once again they began to make there way down there staircase to the Gryffindor's common room each gripping the banister tightly so's not to fall over with there laughter.

Soon they reached the bottom they stumbled slightly making them laugh more still to see the about twelve people that were in the common rooms eyes on them staring at them as if they were mad. Of course this made them even worse Lily was hardly breathing with laughing so hard and Shannon had no noise coming out of her just tears coming out of her eyes.

Lily took large gasps of air

"What dya wanna do?" she managed to get through her laughter.

Shannon began to inhale and exhale heavily through her noses untill she to was fit to manage some sort of communication.

"Cookies!!" was all she managed to say.

"Ahh!" said Lily mock growling "I AM THE COOKIE MONSTER!!" and she put on some sort of odd face making her look slightly monsterish and Shannon to just fall on the floor like a pathetic rag-doll and weep with laughter.

Lily felt like her sides would split if she laughed much more taking all strength she dragged Shannon up who by now had stopped trying to even control her laughter and was just lying on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

The common room was simply in silence watching these two ridiculously silly girls talk about cookie monsters and just sitting on the floor laughing- half of the people wanted to join them, half of them wanted to pour some water over there heads to make them calm down.

"Ok, ok" said Shannon eventually her cheeks flushed and the biggest grin you could imagine plastered on her face "I'm ok let's go."

Lily felt another laughing bout coming on and bit her lip to try and keep it in.

"Don't do this to me Lily" said Shannon threateningly.

Lily took a deep breath linked Shannon,

"To the kitchens!" she declared.

"RACE YA!" yelled Shannon and with that they both sprinted out the portrait leaving everyone in the common room snickering.

The both raced several flight of stairs and a few dozen corridors with Shannon in the lead at first but soon Lily had caught up and they were running side by side grinning madly untill they saw there destination the portrait of the bowl of fruits.

Shannon saw it and took a deep breath in and with some heavy sprinting she skidded to a stop outside the portrait to be joined by Lily a few moments later.

They both crouched over trying to catch there breath for a while.

"You win!" gasped Lily, who then looked Shannon and they broke into another little fit of giggles as Lily tickled the peach ( They had been told a while ago where it was and how to get in by James and Sirius ) as it turned into a doorknob she and Shannon stepped inside.

"Hello Misses" said a house-elf they knew to be called Blinky **(a/n a distant cousin of Winkys ;))** "Nice to see you both heres so soon again" Blinky grinned.

About nine house elves suddenly ran up to them each holding a tray some with drinks and some with biscuits and cakes on them.

"Umm no thanks" said Shannon smiling at them "Actually we were wondering if you had any chocolate chip cookies?" she asked politely.

Instantly a small elf ran up to them with a small bag with several dozen cookies wrapped inside it.

Lily took the bag "Thank you very much" she said to the elf who smiled at her.

"My pleasure misses" he said in a squeaky voice and returned to his work.

"Umm actually we were wondering if we could have like five bottles of Firewhiskey to." Said Lily carefully as Shannon giggled at this thought and nodded heavily smiling.

"We're sorry misses but Professy Dumbledore said not to give any Firewhiskey to anyone other than staff" said Blinky nervously.

"Oh well" said Lily thinking fast. "It's for the staff we were asked to come get it" she said "oh and look I'm a prefect you can trust me" she said smiling showing them her prefect badge she had received at the beginning of the year along with Remus."

The elves seemed happy with this.

"Oh yes miss of course" said Blinky as an elf ran up to them holding five bottles of generously sized Firewhiskey."

"Thanks Blinky" said Lily.

"Umm" said Shannon feeling worried they'd get caught when an idea struck her.

"Thanks everyone you do really good down here we'll be sure to tell the Professors of your good work." She said quickly.

Every single elf looked at them and beamed and even bowed low for them.

"It was our pleasure misses come back soon" said Blinky bowing as they left.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" said Lily laughing "We'll tell the professors"

"How about you – I'm a prefect you can trust me! - classic" replied Shannon.

"Why five?" asked Shannon giggling.

"Just incase" replied Lily also sniggering. "Lets just sit here" she said and perched herself on a windowsill opposite the kitchens and opened one of the bottles.

Shannon flicked her wand and two shot glasses appeared out of thin air.

"Cool" said Lily impressed

"Thanks" said Shannon as Lily filled both glasses to the brim.

"Well little miss Prefect" said Shannon grinning "cheers" as the tapped glasses andcrossed there arms around each other both downing the lot.

They both instantly felt the burning sensation going down there throat neither of them had been drunk before but they both knew they were probably going to today.

Shannon giggled Lily snickered as she pored another and they drank.

About seven shots later and they both blind drunk. They had both fallen of the window sill and after about the fourth and were sitting on the floor eating cookies and singing old Beatles songs that they had both ( being Muggle born ) grown up with.

They both sat on the cold stone floor heads against the wall legs sprawled in front of them singing Hey Jude - they were having the time of there lives.

"HEY JUDEEEEEEE DON'T LET ME ROUND" sung Shannon

"Thats not the wordsh!" slurred Lily giggling manically.

"Oh" was all Shannon managed to say before she fell and joined in the hysteria.

They sat for about 20 minutes all the cookies gone in a heap on the floor laughing madly both of them didnt have much breath left in them but Hey! they were drunk they didn't care.

"What the?" they heard a slightly familiar voice say making them double over with laughter again Shannon was being supported upright by a statue on her left by her side with her legs out right. Lily who had collapsed a while ago just had her upper body lying on Shannon and the rest sprawled across the floor- they looked odd to say the least.

They both managed to avert there heads slightly upright to see who it was and both almost threw up laughing when they saw the faces of Remus, Sirius and James looking back curiously at them.

They all stayed like that for a minute both girls laughing silently no breath left in them tears of hysterical laughter streaming down there faces and the boys just staring at them there mouths in a little 'o' shape trying to find out what was going on, eventually...

"Are you drunk?" asked the amused voice Remus not getting an answer just the girls seemed to laugh harder but they couldn't even hear if that was true.

"Yep" said the even more amused voice of a certain James Potter seeing the empty bottle of Firewhiskey lying next to them.

"Impressive" said Sirius who had drunk alot in his life but had never been able to manage to get any at Hogwarts as none of the elves would give him any. "Wer'd ya get it?" he asked curiously.

Shannon made a small gesture with her hand towards the portrait that led to the kitchen and pulled her face up for a second and the boys were amused to see was bright wet and soaking with tears, before she collapsed her face back into Lily's back who had her head in Shannon's lap all the boys could see was them both shaking harshly the only sign that they were alive. and laughing.

Lily eventually came up for breath trying desperately to breath normally while reaching into her bag and pull out the second bottle of Firewhiskey Shannon was just watching her head lolled against the statue taking massive gulps of air an occasional audiable hysterical laugh once a in a while.

As soon as Lily managed to open the second it just came out of her hands and smashed against the floor this was enough for the two girls who immediately made loud snorting noises before bursting into a brand new fit.

"Ok then" said Remus matter of factly "James get Lily" and with that he grabbed Shannon and pulled her onto him, her leaning on him for support as James did the same to Lily, Shannon and Lily just both instantly fell and James and Remus sighed in unison, picked them up and swung them over there shoulders.

"Shannnnoon" cried Lily through her laughter and grabbed Shannons hand from James' shoulder.

"We're being kidnapped" yelled Shannon from Remus' shoulder gripping onto Lily's hand like her life depended on it.

"By a Prefect and a Quidditch Player!" shouted Lily - now this didn't and wouldn't seem funny to anyone else but at the time it seemed like the funniest thing in the world to them and they went limp on James and Remus' shoulders with laughter as Sirius and the two boys shared amused looks.

Eventually after many staircases and corridors they had arrived back in the common room everyone asleep in there beds exept these five, as soon as they reached the nearest sofa James plonked Lily onto it as did Remus with Shannon they both landed with a giggle. Lily instantly crawled over to Shannon and Sirius put a blanket on them- they were asleep in seconds with Lily's facing the sofa back and Shannon with her head in Lilys neck.

"Now _That_ i wont forget in a while" said Remus

"Yeah especially as my shoulders practically broken" moaned James rubbing his shoulder.

They stood there for a minute before hearing a loud bang- Shannon and Lily stirred but didn't wake.

The boys turned to see Ashley standing outside the portrait gasping for breath, white as a sheet clutching her neck. The boys instantly knew what to do they ran towards her and gave a hug even though she wasn't talking to James and Sirius she hugged them all back sobbing into James' chest.

After about a minute she broke free and looked at them all with a serious expression.

"I have to tell you something."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

** Lmao apart from the end there that was one of the funniest thing I've ever done in my life it was based on a real life experience me and my friend had lol so it brought back funny memories. :-)**

**  
...:x..Review..x:...**

** love Lizzie, **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	17. Saunders and Winters

_**Saunders and Winters**_

_Disclaimer: Take an__ easy guess - hint – big clue (ALL 16 CHAPTERS OF THEM wink wink ) _

_Thanks for reviewing last chapter…_

tiffyrose

mood-chan

JemKay

U ENVI ME

HGHPlove4ever15

Lioness Queen

Love U All .x

This chapter as you can imagine is pretty Ashley based

Enjoy…………………………………….

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

** Flashback last chapter **

The boys turned to see Ashley standing outside the portrait gasping for breath, white as a sheet clutching her neck. The boys instantly knew what to do they ran towards her and gave a hug even though she wasn't talking to James and Sirius she hugged them all back sobbing into James' chest.

After about a minute she broke free and looked at them all with a serious expression.

"I have to tell you something."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Ashley looked at there panicked faces and instantly regretted she said anything. She remembered the incident with Slytherins and how they reacted to that, they would not be happy about this.

"Why are Shannon and Lily on the sofa?" she asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"That hardly matters don't try and change the subject" said James.

"It wasn't actually anything." She said desperately.

"It was actually something though wasn't it" said Remus raising an eyebrow.

Ashley knew they wernt buying it so she did the only thing that seemed the right thing at the moment, she snaked her hand behind her without them noticing and slowly grabbed the portrait handle as soon as she realized she had a grip on it she slowly pushed it down then in an instant had swung it open and was running as if her life depended on it down the corridor.

James, Sirius and Remus reacted instantly and made there way after her. Normally the three boys would have been able to catch her in the first few seconds but today Ashley wasn't running she was sprinting.

James and Remus were also very tired from when they brought Shannon and Lily up so many flights of stairs as well as the fact that all three of them had spent the entire day trailing Snape on foot.

They all stopped at the top of the flight of some stairs realizing that she was already half way down said stairs and they just wernt catching up so they watched as she ran down the stairs jumping the last three steps, it echoing around their stony surroundings. She paused for a moment and glanced up to see them staring down at her. She gave them a look that clearly was begging them not to try and find her even though she knew they would not sleep this night till they had. With that thought she ran of out of their sights and into the darkness.

"Great" said James, "Just fucking great".

"Any suggestions?" asked Remus.

"We go find her obviously" said Sirius.

"Obviously" said Remus, " I meant any suggestions on how she could be anywhere by now."

That stood in silence for a while.

Remus clicked his fingers "The Map!"

Sirius and James mentally hit themselves for not thinking of it.

"Accio Marauders Map!" said James swiftly waving his wand.

A few seconds later they saw the map flying towards them James having the reflexes he did instantly reached out his hand and grabbed it impulsively.

"Nice catch" commented Sirius as James tapped the Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he said as the map slowly started to reveal itself.

"Ok" said James as he scanned the map, "Ok, Ok, here we go." "She is by the lake, we need to watch out for Filch on the first floor and Mrs. Borris **(a/n Mrs. Norris' mother lol )** on the second."

With that thought in mind they set of from the seventh floor making there way down to the first.

"Ok Mrs. Borris is two corridors away so we should be ok" James commented quietly as they quickly made their way down the second floor stairs down.

Soon they reached the first floor and were about to exit through the door into outside were the dark night shone dimly with clouds above and no moon in sight.

"Filch!" Remus suddenly hissed his werewolf senses pricking up. He quickly glanced frantically around them before grabbing Sirius and James' sleeves and dragging them into a broom closet nearby.

They all stood in absolute darkness and silence barley daring to breath as they heard footsteps approach.

"Students out bed somewhere" they heard the man's voice say. "I can hear your footsteps you hear me! If I catch you I'll drag you to the headmaster and personally make sure your expelled!" he threatened silently to nothing.

James and Sirius both almost burst out laughing at the same thought – Filch wouldn't have the power to expel the dirt on their shoes.

Eventually they heard the footsteps trailing away untill they were a thing of the past. They cautiously stepped out of the broom closet and quietly as possible made there way out the door.

They saw her instantly sitting right by the lake in darkness knee's tucked towards her, head resting on them staring into the lake.

She knew they were coming, she'd known for a while now.

That's what friends are for. She thought to herself.

So in silence she felt Sirius sit on one side of her Remus on the other and James by Sirius.

There they sat in silence staring at the lake that looked eerily cold and dark on this cold night.

"It started this morning day, in this very spot." said Ashley.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**Flashback this morning **

Ashley sat by the lake. She sat and stared at the lake consumed with thought of her friends."

"Hey" she heard a male voice say she looked up to see Jack Saunders the very boy that she caught staring at her a few mornings ago.

"Hi" she replied.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked politely she shrugged and patted the ground next to her which he lowered herself onto.

"Hey well I wanted to ask you something." He said carefully.

"Mmmm" she said never noticing how perfect he was till now cute, smart, good Quidditch player she sighed inwardly.

"Would you wanna go out sometime" he asked – exactly what she'd been expecting.

No point not making things a little harder for him she thought.

"Like on a date" she asked.

"Well you know if you would want to I like wouldn't mind if that's ok with you" he babbled slightly before she interrupted him.

"I'd love to." She replied before getting up and walking back to the castle."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**Present… **

After she had told this small part of the story she added something else.

"I was drowning and I didn't even know it… but luckily someone saved me even if was accidentally " said Ashley.

"Who?" asked James.

"Regulus" she replied and instantly three jaws dropped.

"Wha..wha..hu?" asked Sirius completely bewildered.

"Let me carry on" she said.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**back to this morning **

Ashley walked to the castle smiling slightly that she'd gotten a date with a totally cute boy when she heard a familiar drawl.

"Why are you so happy Winters?" she heard the unmistakable voice of Regulus Black ask as she continued to walk through the door and into the castle.

"I asked you a question Winters please remember how to act around your betters" he said an oh so familiar smirk on his face.

"Well when I see them I'll do my best" she said smirking back.

"How very Slytherin of you – love it" he said un-phased by her previous comment.

They walked in silence for a while Ashley not knowing nor caring why he was being so very un – Regulus like.

She saw his hand reached out and instinctively took her hand and grabbed her locket about ready to protect it with her life for some reason.

His hand paused in mid-air and he gave her a quizzical look.

"What's under your hand" he asked.

"None of your business" she snapped back.

"Winters I demand you remove your hand this instant!" he raised his voice curiosity taking over him.

"No!" she raised her voice back.

"Don't make me do it myself!" he threatened. She just seemed to press her hand harder against it.

He noticed a chain going around her neck and figured this was what she was gripping so tightly.

His hand came on to hers as he tried to prize it of her chest but it wasn't budging. He groaned and distracted her for a moment.

In that second his hand came to the back of her neck she instinctively removed her hand from chest to grab his hand coming towards her neck.

He quickly yanked the chain of her neck.

Suddenly something very odd happened. Regulus observed the scene in front of him.

It seemed to him that she wasn't breathing and her eyes seemed to have rolled into the back of her head, she looked possessed, if he hadn't been so shocked he probably would have been a bit scared.

So he did the only thing that, at that moment seemed sensible to him.

He slapped her. hard.

She instantly fell to the floor and her eyes snapped open.

"You. you slapped me!" she yelled at him accusingly.

"Well you were acting like a mad woman and you can't pretend it didn't help!" he yelled back.

She scowled at him before realizing something was amiss.

She couldn't remember anything.

From the day after Christmas to when she saw Jack looking at her to their conversation a half or so hour ago to right now.

"Wh…wha what day is it?" she asked.

"Random much Winters but if you must know it's February 3rd and you may want to get of the floor."

She scrambled up and saw the necklace dangling from Regulus' hand and quickly grabbed it right out of them and bolted into a run.

She vaguely heard a voice that sounded somewhat like Lily's saying 'You win' or something but she couldn't be sure all she could hear was the wind in her ears and her feet pelting on the ground as she made her way up the stairs.

She ran and ran and ran and didn't stop till she skidded to a halt outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady when it occurred to her she had absolutely no idea what the password was.

"Butterbeer" she said desperately and her mouth dropped when the portrait swung open – maybe my sub-conscience remembers stuff she thought to herself.

She ran straight up to her dormitory hoping to God it had been Lily's voice that she'd heard earlier as she really needed to be by herself right now.

She swung the door open and was relieved to find it empty just some things had fallen of Shannon's chest of drawers other than that everything was so normal.

She plunked onto her bed and stared and the locket she was dangling above her head thinking as hard as she could trying to remember something- anything! Other than those two moments.

Then it occurred to her. Both of those things just happened to about Jack – as if she'd been programmed to only remember him.

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the locket

"Specialis Revelio" she said to it and a few sparks came out but nothing more even though she knew that it was the lockets fault… somehow.

Then she knew what she had to do – she had to find Jack Saunders.

She slowly made her way down the stairs gathering all her thoughts together she faintly remembered some things like sitting in Charms or eating dinner but they seemed more like dreams she had a very long time ago.

She walked out the common room as calmly as possible she was seconds away from screaming. Really loud.

So she walked.

Slowly and calmly round the castle passing people but not saying hello as they were not the one she was seeking. She had no idea were the Hufflepuff common room was. It never even occurred to her that she could use the map it was the last thing on her thoughts as she walked down the third floor corridor for the second time. What seemed like hours to her passed untill finally she found someone who may be able to help –

Daniel Johnson the Hufflepuff keeper and one of Jack's best friends if she remembered correctly.

"Excuse me" she asked in all politeness as they crossed paths.

"Yeah?" he asked politely back. "I'm looking for Jack Saunders do you know where I might find him?" she enquired her insides screaming for him to know the answer.

"Sure he's probably in the common room I'm heading there now would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Thanks" she said smiling to him as she followed.

The Hufflepuff dormitories and common room it turned out are in the cellar, adjacent to the kitchens. They are located through the door to the right of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall, down a flight of stone steps and along a broad, stone corridor lit with torches and decorated cheerfully.

So Ashley followed him down this stone corridor till they reached a still life painting of a badger, Daniel quietly said the password so's that Ashley was un-able to hear and smiled at her before he stepped inside.

A few minutes later Jack stepped out of the portrait and flashed her a smile which would make most girls go weak at the knee's but to which Ashley just frowned at.

She decided to go about this as if he were guilty.

"Lets walk" she said coldly.

He flinched at her tone but walked non the less. It wasn't untill they reached a deserted corridor in the dungeons after silence when Ashley stopped.

"Jack on Christmas Day I got a very nice necklace, the pendant being in the shape of a phoenix from someone who didn't sign the card." She said

"Really?" he asked nervously.

"Yep" she replied "Know anything about that Jack?"

"No" he said carefully "Why would I?"

"Because apparently someone had put a memory charm on said pendant I don't remember anything." She paused. "Except you."

Ashley thought she heard footsteps and glanced behind her to find no one there when she looked back she opened her mouth to scream when she saw Jack pointing his wand straight at her, before he clamped his hand on her mouth.

"You stupid bitch!" he whispered loudly and fiercely his face all handsomeness gone instead a vicious, frightening look taking over him. Before taking a large step back making Ashley's head smack against the cold stone wall behind her instantly making her feel dizzy and nauseous.

He then yanked the necklace out of her hand.

"You couldn't just leave things as they were could you?" he hissed.

"I don't understand" Ashley managed to say weakly.

"What's there not to understand, I needed someone from a respectable pureblood family to be engaged to by the end of this year or my family will disown me and disinherit me and you are from a very respected pureblood family."

"The locket" she said shakily. He laughed coldly.

"You were stupid enough to wear from an unsigned someone. It was easy I put a memory spell on it so you would if ever you awoke would only remember the person who cast the spell"

"Well I don't see why you couldn't have asked me anyway I would've said yes" she said feebly feeling very much like she was stuck in a nightmare.

"There would have been two problems with that you see, one called Black and one called Potter, Do you really think they wouldn't notice I needed you simply for my families purpose they hate me and would've spent every second working till they found out a reason for you to do so as well."

"As well as the fact that Black and the Lupin boy are so desperately in love with you – pathetic" he let out another cold laugh that sent shivers up her spine.

"So I cast a simple spell that would make you hate them in the easiest way – now the Shannon girl, Black and Potter were easy pissed you of like that" he said clicking his fingers

"However Lupin and that Lily Evans wernt so easy."

Ashley at this point was just trying to take this information in when she heard a terrifying sentence that made her snap out of it all.

"Now be a good girl and hold still while I put this necklace back on." He said to her mockingly.

"Reparo" he said as he pointed the wand to the necklace which Regulus had broken earlier while pinning her to the wall with one Quidditch muscled strong arm. Ashley knew she couldn't let this happen – she _wouldn't _let this happen and mustering all her strength as his other arm came as if in slow motion towards her, she kneed him, where it hurts as hard as she could.

He instantly fell in pain on the floor and knowing he would beat her if she ran she took her chanced and grabbed his wand from his hand – having left her own in the dormitory.

"Petrificus Totalus" she yelled.

With having said that she ran not daring to look back to see if it had even hit him. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears positive that any moment he would grab.

She ran up seven flights of stairs not stopping once

She had a stitch like she'd never had before but she didn't even care at this point all she wanted all she needed was to see James, Remus and Sirius.

"Butterbeer!" she practically screamed at the lady.

"Waking me up!" said the fat lady "You shouldn't ev…." She started.

"BUTTERBEER BUTTERBEER BUTTERBEER" she screamed at the portrait who groaned but swung open anyway.

Ashley clambered through it and instantly slammed the door and slowly turned to see the face of a bewildered looking Sirius, James and Remus. She instantly burst into tears knowing that she'd made It back ok and that her friends were here. They ran over and gave her a hug which made her cry even more because from what Saunders had told her they James and Sirius wernt her friends. She sobbed into James chest whispering an un-audible sorry over and over again

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Present…**

The boys were still in shock at the moment anger, rage and sorrow running through them.

Ashley had silent tears trickling steadily down her cheeks now and edged closer to Remus who put his arm around her and held her close trying to reassure her she was safe now.

A second later Sirius came towards her and put his arm around her shoulder to.

After that James came around to behind her to see the back of her head and was surprised to see a steady flow of blood going down it.

"You need to go the Hospital Wing" he said gently but she shook her head furiously.

James sighed and removed his cloak and gently put it to the back of her head… she winced but didn't make a sound of complaint.

** x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**OMG How long was that chapter :O I hope you enjoyed it – It only took me about 3 bloody hours to write it as well as planning lol. Yey though :D Ashley good again mehehehe. REVIEW – Pretty please with a cherry on top. :)) Till next chapter…. Lizzie, xxx**


	18. Mornings and Defences

**Mornings and Defences**

**Disclaimer: Yup you guessed it I don't own anything. shocked? Thought Not ******

_For Reviewing… _

HGHPlove4ever15  
tiffyrose  
Mood-Chan  
Lioness Queen

You all get a cookie  I cant give you one but you can sure go buy one… hyperness sorry…

_**Well Next Chapter Will Be My Last :D I'm Kinda Depressed About It Ending But Yano All Good Things Come To An End ( I Swear I Did Not Rip Those Song Lyrics Of) **_

Enjoy….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ashley woke up the next morning to see auburn red hair in front her, she touched it, it was silky and soft almost soothing to her. She slowly sat up and let out a small yell of pain when her head stung with pain.

She looked around her and her odd surroundings, the boys had refused to leave her last night so Ashley got on the sofa with Lily and Shannon who were still dead asleep when they got upstairs. Remus was curled in an odd shape on an arm chair and looked really uncomfortable, while Sirius and James were sleeping top and tail on the sofa.

The fire was roaring making Ashley realise how freezing she was, slowly she made her way and sat in front of it taking in the warmth of the roaring flames.

Remus was the second to wake marvelling at just how badly his back was aching he almost let out a shout of shock when he saw Ashley staring into the fire looking deadpanned. He slowly got up, and she looked round and smiled at him before looking back into the fire. He made his way to her and put a comforting arm around her cold shoulder. She scooted over to him and put her head on his shoulder letting out a sigh.

James was the third to wake after about 10 minutes and was surprised to find himself not in his dorm then the nights events flooded back into mind he alone was personally still furious about the whole thing. He saw Ashley and Remus by the fire he also noted how cute ( even though he would never say that word outwardly ) they looked together. He also hoped Sirius wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He looked over to Shannon and Lily and laughed inwardly at the hangovers they would have when they woke up. He decided he was still tired and tried his best ( and failing ) to go back to sleep.

After about an hour had passed and Ashley had gone for a shower and Remus to get changed and James realising he wasn't getting back to sleep had joined Remus, Lily awoke.

She groaned loudly as she slowly sat at her head and she wished that fire would shut up – who knew fires burned so loudly. Lily decided she would be damned if she had to suffer this pain alone and with that shook Shannon awake. Shannon woke up find her brain rattling around in her head and when she saw Lily shaking her looking as hung-over as she felt she groaned.

"That's what I said" said Lily with a small laugh referring to Shannon's groan. "Come on we need showers they cure hangovers" she lied.

"Says who?" asked Shannon.

"Me that's who" replied Lily. "Why is Sirius here?" looking at him who was still sleeping peacefully.

Shannon shrugged and walked over to him and gently pushed some stray hair out of his face.

"Should we wake him?" asked Lily.

"Naa he's happy, plus I'm not spiteful like you" replied Shannon who gave her a small glare to which Lily giggled. With that the two girls made there way up the stairs to find Ashley coming down wearing short-shorts a white tank top and wet hair.

Ashley looked at them, opened her mouth stopped then looked as if she was thinking about something then shut it gave them a brief smile and carried on walking.

"Weird…" said Shannon "Still hates me then I guess" she continued to walk up the stairs.

Ashley jumped the last step and giggled at Sirius asleep on the sofa, she was about to wake him then thought better of it and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" she heard James say.

She bound in to see James pulling on his plain blue shirt over his jeans she bounded over and flopped onto his bed head first.

When James had done that he fell onto the bed next to her. She slowly moved her head form inside the sheets to face him and scrunched up her face.

"I feel weird I still barely remember anything though I had some dreams yesterday that was weird, it was you asking me if I had PMS" she said and giggled while James sniggered.

"Umm weird dream" he said.

"Yup" she replied " That was before I had the nightmares" she added and looked at the bed then pushed herself of the bed and pulled a hand mirror of Sirius' bed. "Honestly only Sirius could have a hand mirror on his bed" she said.

She glanced at herself.

"Uhh I look so ugly" she moaned then thought hard and a second later she had dark brown lightly curled hair down to her mid back tan skin and eyes that looked sort of a deep purple.

James hugged her from behind and put a chin on her shoulder.

"You could never be ugly" he said kindly.

"I only wish I could say the same for you." She said in mock sadness.

James gasped and sat upright. "That's the final straw I want a divorce!" he claimed in a joke anger.

"We were never married" she said laughing.

"Shows what you know" he replied before grinning himself.

"Yeah but she was cheating on you with me all along" said a new voice they grinned to see Remus walk in his hair wet.

James gasped again. "How could you?"

Ashley put a hand over her head and fell down again "I love him, he's more of a man then you'll ever be."

James then fell to the bed to followed by Remus.

"Whyyyy!" said James when Sirius walked in. James bounded of the bed and threw his arms over Sirius who looked bewildered at first then grinned an patted him on the arm.

"At least someone still loves me" said James dramatically. While Ashley threw her arms over Remus.

"That makes two of us." She said in the same tone.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They mocked glared at each other for a minute before bursting out into laughter.

"Sunday" said Sirius randomly "And I'm bored."

"Wanna go the library?" asked Ashley with a grin to see triplet grins looking back at her.

"To the library!" declared James who pointed in the direction of the door.

"WAIT!" Sirius suddenly called making everyone freeze. "What do we do about Lily and Shannon"

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"Well do we you know… tell them" replied Sirius looking at the floor.

"That's for Ashley to decide" said James whose eyes averted over to her.

Ashley looked as though she was thinking for a minute. "There's no need to burden them with things they don't need told" she said eventually.

Everyone was silent for a minute until, "RACE" yelled Sirius and everyone broke into a grin and raced down to the library.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lily had just got out the shower and joined Shannon who had just showered and got changed and was flipping thru the Daily Prophet looking bored.

"Bored?" asked Lily to Shannon who didn't even look up.

"Yep" she replied.

"Wanna go the library? The boys are sometimes there" said Lily to Shannon who nodded and got up and they made their way down to the library.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I win!" shouted James triumphantly as he skidded to a stop outside the library followed by Remus then Ashley and Sirius who were still running mad grins on there faces till Ashley realised Sirius was puling ahead pulled out a sickle from her pocket and dropped it on the floor.

"MONEY!" cried Sirius in glee and stopped to get the sickle while Ashley raced ahead and was there in 10 seconds. Realising what had just happened Sirius looked confused then a look of horror spread his face.

"CHEATER!" he accused Ashley pointing a finger at her as he walked to the library.

Ashley simply grinned and grabbed the sickle from his hand "That would be mine thank you very much!" and with that they all walked into the library.

They sat on the table they always sat on at the back when Lily and Shannon walked over to them.

"Hi" said Ashley to Shannon and smiled at her, Shannon was taken aback but in girl talk she knew Ashley was saying she was sorry.

"Hi" she said back and returned her smile.

"Hello Lilykins how is my favourite flower today?" asked Sirius in a patronizing voice.

"Stop shouting!" ordered Lily.

"Hun he wasn't shouting" said Ashley while Lily and Shannon clutched there heads.

They were all talking and laughing for a few minutes untill Remus froze and elbowed James and Sirius who were on either side of them they followed his gaze and there expressions became cold and stony when they saw of all people Jack Saunders walking towards them.

Ashley who was currently having her hair braided by Sirius and Remus looked up to see the boy who had came the night before to haunt her nightmares she instinctively clutched the nearest shoulder being James' who put a protective hand on hers.

Lily and Shannon had no idea what was going on but they saw the stony expressions directed towards Jack Saunders there expressions changed to match – you know – just for support.

Ashley stood up, as did the boys.

"I need to talk with Winters" said Jack sneering at them.

The boys instantly formed a human wall in front of Ashley who looked half scared, half angry, the boys were just angry.

"Don't sneer Saunders it does nothing for you" said someone they looked behind and were surprised to see Lily uttering a cold gaze at him. There snarls were hard but hers was worse, even Jack recoiled slightly.

"I just gotta talk to her." He said.

"Like I want or am going to listen to _anything_you have to say to me" said Ashley her tone completely frosty. So with one last glare seeing as he wasn't going anywhere with this Jack Saunders slunk of and never talked to any of them again.

They slowly went back to their original positions and Shannon continued braiding Ashley's hair.

"Yeahh, go Lily, your do cold ice cubes are jealous!" said Sirius grinning and offered his hand for a high five. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small tap on the hand.

"What was that about anyway?" she asked.

"Naa nothing you need to worry about Lils" said James.

"Don't call me Lils." Said Lily accepting the reply non the less.

"Ashley can I talk to you" asked Remus. To Ashley who nodded and went to a quiet corner.

"Shannniiii" cried Sirius.

"Siiirrririii" she yelled back mimicking him.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked grinning. She thought about it.

"Sure"

Ashley and Remus came back with twin grins on their faces.

No one ever knew or would ever know what was said in that corner but it did not go un-noticed that they were holding hands under the table.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**OMG next chapter is my last. I may cry. **

**I have a really good idea for an ending but it's so depressing lol. Give me and idea in a review if you want a happy ending or a depressing but great ending. OMG I could to two endings!. Vote please. X.x.X **

**Review! There's a little purple box in the corner ******** click it, it's all pretty basic from there. **


	19. Epilogue: So Glad We Met

_**So Glad We Met **_

Disclaimer: Go To Chapter One.

Notes: This is one of two endings enjoy. DON'T listen to happy music with this lol.x

Dedicated to Lioness Queen For great reviews and making me laugh a lot .x.

Enjoy….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It's true what they say you know,

Your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die,

Ashley Winters found this as the green light sped towards her.

Not everything she saw was a particularly happy memory just memory's that had some particular significance in her life.

She say herself walking into the compartment were she would meet Remus, Sirius and James. She saw herself meeting Lily and Shannon for the first time. She saw various memories from her time at Hogwarts she saw herself at James and Lily's wedding catching the bouquet then that same night being proposed to by Remus. She saw herself kissing him at there own wedding and laughing with Sirius and Shannon while Lily cried. She saw Lily and James' son Harry. But the memory she saw clearest of all was herself back at Hogwarts and her five best taking a picture of one of their happiest moments at graduation.

She supposed as she heard James shouting for her as she began to fall that her death would be for nothing. But she didn't care. She smiled.

Then everything went black.

Most people wouldn't know who Ashley Winters was. They would know who James Potter was – the man with the lightning scar, the man who lived, the only person even known to have survived the killing curse. But some knew different.

The six friends, now become five would visit the grave together every week without fail.

The grave read.

_Ashley Michelle Winters_

_11__th__ May 1960 – 31__st__ October 1981 _

_Beloved, Daughter, Wife and Friend. _

_Gone but Not Forgotten _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

And beneath the flowers and cards there was a photo of the six friends that would be together forever even if one was missing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Yup cried couldn't help it bit of an emotional wreck**** I hope you like one of my two endings.! Read next chapter for my second ending. X **

**Review! X.x.X**


	20. Alternitive Ending

_**So Glad We Met. **_

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.

Note: Second Ending.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A month had passed since Voldemort's attempted attack on the Potter's house on Halloween and he had fallen.

The ministry had figured out the secret of the horcrux's and countless auror's had worked and lost there lives untill they had all been destroyed.

James and Lily were married with a son called Harry who would lead a normal life and a happy life. James became and auror along with Ashley and Sirius as Remus became a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Lily a Charms teacher and Shannon worked for the department of mysteries.

Remus and Ashley were also married and expecting a child.

Sirius who had after the attack on two of his best friends caused him to see what was important in life and had proposed to Shannon who accepted.

But through it all and everything that happened they retained a friendship so strong that no one could break it.

They were happy. All was well.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**;-) Oh yes last 3 words taken from the last Potter book couldn't resist. ****Well That's It my stories finished so I can concentrate on my school work ( lmaocoughcough) Just kidding may write a few one shots before I start another big story.**

**I knowww super short don't kill me for it x **

**Thank you everyone who has read my story faithfully and always reviews. Luv you guys.x **

**Review ( C'mon I mean it ;) )**

**All my Love, Lizzie **


End file.
